Hijack Week
by Anaire-197
Summary: Voilà des petites histoires pour la Hijack Week de juin
1. Chapter 1 - Baby-sitting AU

Hey les gens! Voici des petites histoires pour la Hijack Week. Le premier chapitre est une histoire de baby-sitting. Hope you enjoy et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, ma bêta lectrice a eu un problème et j'y suis allé free style!

Un petit mot pour mes autres lecteurs et ceux qui me suivent depuis plus ou moins longtemps: Désolée pour mon inaction ces derniers mois, je rencontre un problème avec mon chapitre 5. Mais, l'histoire est organisée jusqu'au chapitre 11 et ça devrait updater une fois le problème résolu. J'espère que ces petites histoires vous permettrons de patienter. Encore désolée, biz à tous!

Day 1

" _ **We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories and in the morning... I'm making waffles!"**_

Jack arriva devant la maison des Bennett et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'hiver touchait à sa fin et il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines pour inviter les deux enfants à jouer dehors avec lui. Il s'arrêta au premier étage de la maison et frappa au carreau. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour constater que la chambre était vide. Surpris, il entra (Comment ? C'est un esprit duh ! Il passe à travers la fenêtre). Des voix au rez-de-chaussée et le bruit d'une porte le firent se retourner. Le moteur de la voiture démarra et Jack sortit de la chambre de Jamie en catastrophe. Déjà, la voiture de la famille Bennett s'engageait sur la chaussée. L'esprit se lança à sa poursuite et se posa sur le toit lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Il s'assit et regarda les autres voitures passer, esquissant un vague geste de la main lorsqu'un enfant l'apercevait et se collait soudainement à la fenêtre pour l'observer. Après vingt minutes de route, la voiture quitta le centre-ville pour s'engager dans la campagne environnant la ville. Curieux, l'esprit de l'hiver passa sa tête à travers le toit.

\- Hey ! Il salua le crâne tourné de Jamie qui sursauta violemment.

\- Jack ! Chuchota le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

\- Maman nous emmène chez un cousin à elle, soupira le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle a beaucoup de travail en ce moment et on va devoir y rester une semaine.

\- Donc, elle vous a trouvé une nouvelle baby-sitter.

\- Yep, répondit le garçon, un peu trop fort.

\- À qui parles-tu Jamie ? S'éleva la voix de Mme. Bennett

\- Jack Frost, répondit-il de manière mécanique, ce qui fit sourire l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Mais bien sûr, continua la mère. Elle se lança ensuite dans un discours et Jamie dut se retenir de rire lorsque Jack l'imita : tu sais Jamie, tu deviens trop vieux pour avoir un ami imaginaire. Peut-être que tu devrais sortir de tes livres et passer plus de temps avec tes amis ?

\- Maman ! Râla le jeune garçon. Il enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Jack qui rigolait de bon cœur, entraînant Sophie dans son fou rire.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un relatif silence, avec la mère de Jamie chantant les chansons qui passaient à la radio, Jamie observant le paysage et lançant parfois de petits commentaires dans la conversation qu'entretenaient Jack et Sophie. Aujourd'hui, Bunny et Tooth étaient les deux sujets principaux. La petite fille blonde demandait des nouvelles de son meilleur ami pelucheux et souhaitait qu'il lui rende visite à Pâques dans quelques semaines. Elle se demandait si Tooth continuait à offrir des dents aux enfants et lui conseillait d'arrêter car : « Les fées n'aiment pas les dents, elles aiment les fleurs et les animaux ». Elle proposait de lui faire rencontrer la fée Clochette pour être sûre que Tooth comprenne bien ce que cela signifie d'être une fée. Cette dernière remarque fit sourire les deux autres, imaginant déjà le visage offusqué de leur amie devant une telle déclaration.

Finalement, après presque une heure de route, la mère de Jamie engagea la voiture dans une allée bordée de haies. Au bout, une maison assez grande mais toute simple avec un jardin bien entretenu. Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier quand elle arrêta la voiture. Elle coupa le moteur et sortit pour faire descendre Sophie. Elle attrapa la petite fille par un bras et le sac à dos de l'autre avant de fermer la portière. De leur côté, Jack et Jamie avaient réussi à s'extraire de la voiture et se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, la valise de Jamie roulant derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron et attendirent la seule adulte du groupe avant de sonner. Un carillon léger retentit puis plus rien. Après quelques secondes, de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur suivis d'un cri aigu et d'une bordée de juron. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme très imposant, avec des cheveux et une barbe rousse. Il portait un costume trois pièces et avait à cote de lui une mallette de travail et une valise. Il observa ses invités avant de sourire.

\- Ah, te voilà ! S'exclama-t-il avant de serrer la mère de Jamie dans ses bras. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. Harold vous attend, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire tes recommandations. Avec un sourire, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Jamie, plaça un rapide bisou sur la joue de Sophie et sortit de la maison, laissant l'entrée libre aux invités.

\- Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé, soupira Mme. Bennett. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Venez les enfants, fit-elle en les entraînant dans le couloir.

\- C'est lui le cousin de ta mère ? Demanda Jack en pointant derrière son dos.

\- Apparemment, répondit Jamie en suivant sa mère. Il s'appelle Stoïck Haddock. Maman doit l'emmener à l'aéroport, il est un peu pressé. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus donc c'est la première fois que je le rencontre.

\- Qui va vous garder alors ?

\- Son fils, je crois.

\- Et ta mère a confiance ?

Pour toute réponse, Jamie se contenta de hausser les épaules. Jack ne posa pas plus de questions et c'est en silence qu'ils débouchèrent dans la salle à manger. Un jeune homme maigre était assis à table, un chat noir à la queue tordue sur les épaules. Il pianotait sur un ordinateur portable, une tasse de café à côté de lui. Il releva la tête en entendant du bruit et sourit.

\- Harold ? Mon dieu, ce que tu as grandi ! Je suis contente de te revoir, fit-elle pendant que je jeune homme se levait, sans déloger le chat toujours installé.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ne mens pas, tu étais à peine plus vieux que Sophie.

Il laissa échapper un rire gêné tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Finalement il s'avança et Jack put remarquer une prothèse à sa jambe gauche.

\- Donc, voici Sophie – il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, ce qui lui valut un grognement agacé de la part du félin – Jamie – il se tourna vers le jeune garçon et lui adressa un sourire – et… Il jeta un regard confus à Jack, qui n'y fit pas attention avant de regarder de nouveau la mère de Jamie. Ils sont trois ? Mon père m'avait dit que je ne devais garder que deux enfants et il a l'air assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même alors…

\- Mais enfin Harold, de quoi parles-tu ? Répondit la mère sans voir le regard ahuri que son fils posait sur le jeune homme. Jack de son côté était tout aussi choqué.

\- Non, rien… Je dois avoir trop d'imagination, fit-il avec un rire forcé sans quitter l'esprit des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas dans le jardin pendant que votre mère me donne les consignes à respecter ? Demanda-t-il aux deux enfants qui s'empressèrent de sortir après un rapide 'au revoir', suivi d'un Jack Frost pensif et surtout, silencieux.

Une heure plus tard, les deux adultes étaient partis, laissant les enfants Bennett à la charge d'Harold Haddock, jeune étudiant de dix-huit ans et travaillant à temps partiel pour une entreprise d'illustration. Il les avait rejoints à l'extérieur, s'asseyant à côté de Jack sans un commentaire. Il avait amené avec lui des jus de fruit qui trônaient au sommet des marches de la terrasse.

Jack sentait un regard insistant sur sa nuque et il tourna légèrement la tête. Cependant, Harold ne lui prêtait aucune attention. En revanche, deux yeux verts le fixaient depuis les épaules du jeune homme. Le chat – Krokmou comme l'avait présenté son propriétaire – semblait jauger l'esprit.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ?

La question tira Jack de la compétition qu'il entretenait avec le félin. Il put jurer avoir entendu un bruit satisfait quand il détourna le regard pour le poser sur le visage du fils Haddock.

\- Et bien…

\- Jack Frost ! Hurlèrent Sophie et Jamie en se précipitant vers les deux autres. Harold leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en faisant monter Sophie sur ses genoux.

\- Jack Frost ? Vraiment ? Fit-il d'un air moqueur.

Piqué au vif, Jack se leva et planta son bâton devant les jeunes humains avant de se percher dessus.

\- Pour vous servir, fit-il avec une révérence dramatique.

\- L'esprit de l'hiver ? (hochement de tête) Chez moi ? Alors que l'hiver n'est pas fini ?

\- Il est obligé, gloussa Jamie sous le regard meurtrier de l'albinos

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait-

\- Je suis un esprit qui aime son travail ! Le coupa Jack.

\- Il aime trop son travail, chuchota Jamie de manière théâtrale.

\- Laisse moi deviner ; il a fait trop de zèle et maintenant, l'esprit du printemps doit faire des heures sup' ?

\- Pire : elle a demandé de l'aide à l'esprit de l'été-

\- Cette harpie... Grommela Jack

\- -et elle a promis à Jack qu'il allait payer pour l'avoir faite déplacer trois mois avant l'heure.

\- Bien fait pour elle !

\- T'es vachement mature, remarqua Harold

\- Oui, mais Punzie ne méritait pas tout ce boulot supplémentaire, rétorqua Jamie

\- Peut-être… Commença Jack avant de grommeler sous le regard du jeune garçon. Bon d'accord, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais Mérida est plus que ravie de l'aider, j'en suis sûr.

\- N'empêche que si elle t'attrape, tu vas déguster.

\- Je ferai valoir mes droits !

Les sourcils de Jamie et Harold se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, plaçant l'albinos sous un double regard inquisiteur.

\- Elle est en train de marquer des points avec Punzie ! S'exclama-t-il pour ce défendre. Elle me doit une faveur.

\- Pas sûr que ça suffise pour te sauver.

\- Chut Bennett !

\- Vraiment très mature, fit Harold en secouant la tête et en se relevant, Sophie dans les bras. Il se tourna et rentra dans la maison.

\- Et oh ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je rentre Frost ! Tout le monde n'est pas en vacance et en plus, c'est l'heure de manger.

\- À table ! S'exclama Jamie avant de suivre le jeune homme.

\- C'est ça, allez-y ! Faites comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Déjà fait !

\- Très drôle Haddock

\- C'est un talent naturel Frost. Maintenant au lieu de pleurnicher rends-toi utile et rentre les jus de fruit.

\- Tortionnaire ! Esclavagiste d'esprits !

\- Mais bien sûr…

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, avec Jack et Harold qui se lançaient des piques pendant que le jeune Haddock servait à manger aux deux enfants. De son côté, Jamie espérait vraiment que Tooth ou Punzie puissent se matérialiser dans la pièce juste pour qu'elles puissent voir le comportement de Jack et qu'elles lui donnent des conseils sur la démarche à suivre. Parce que, de son point de vue (largement corrompu par des fangirls) d'enfant de douze ans, Jack Frost en pinçait pour Harold Haddock et les sentiments étaient assez réciproques. Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle à manger, devant la télé. Harold mit un film (quelque chose à propos d'un garçon viking et de dragons) avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Jack.

\- Et donc tu vis au pôle Nord avec le Père Noël neuf mois sur douze ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis un esprit itinérant, comme toutes les saisons. L'hiver n'arrive pas au même moment partout dans le monde.

\- Et quand tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Avec Jamie, Nord ou d'autres esprits. Je me suis fait pas mal d'amis depuis que je suis gardien.

\- Tu n'en avais pas avant ?

\- Des connaissances que j'avais énervées tout au plus.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gosse.

\- J'ai trois cent ans ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, je te prie.

\- Drama queen…

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je me demandais juste pourquoi après trois cents ans d'hiver, Jamie a été le premier à croire en toi.

\- Petit malin, fit l'esprit en attrapant le jeune homme sous son bras et en lui faisant un shampoing. Moi, je me demande pourquoi tu arrives à me voir alors que tu as largement dépassé ta date de péremption.

\- Hey, s'offusqua Harold.

\- Vexé ?

\- Absolument pas ! Répondit-il en enfonçant son index dans les côtes de l'albinos pour le faire lâcher prise. Je trouve juste ça gros venant d'un mec ayant dix fois l'âge de mon père !

\- Plus sérieusement, repartit Jack en massant la zone meurtrie, comment tu fais ?

\- Disons que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

\- La crevette, soit tu en as trop dit, soit ce n'est pas assez.

\- De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu marques un point, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir vivre la semaine à venir avec un esprit trop curieux parfaitement capable d'embarquer les deux enfants à ta charge dans sa quête de la connaissance.

\- Que Thor me vienne en aide, grommela Harold.

\- Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible. Occupé en ce moment.

\- Super… Il inspira avant de laisser échapper une explication rapide.

\- Euh, ok… à vitesse normale avec le volume qui convient cette fois ?

\- Je laisse des sucres pour les fées des dents sous mon oreiller depuis que je suis petit –

\- Attends, c'est ta faute si certaines ont des caries et que Tooth s'énerve à chaque fois ?!

\- Peut-être... ? Bref, je fais ça et je laisse les miettes et des petits objets pour les chapardeurs sous le plancher. Et quand je fais des gaufres, j'en laisse pour les trolls de maison.

\- Des trolls ?

\- Yep ! Si je ne le fais pas, ils volent mes chaussettes. Mais que les gauches maintenant que j'y pense… pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin remarque, fit-il avec un sourire amer.

\- Comment ? Demanda l'esprit en posant un regard compatissant sur le jeune homme.

\- Accident de moto, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Tu as une moto ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon bébé. J'ai fini la rééducation depuis deux mois et je vais pouvoir recommencer à en faire.

\- Tu m'emmèneras ? Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. Il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant les joues rouges du jeune homme. Enfin, je veux dire, bégaya-t-il, pour voir si elle est plus rapide que mon bâton.

\- Je suis sûr que oui, répondit Harold toujours rouge.

Ce fut Jamie qui les tira du silence embarrassé qui suivit.

\- Harold, Sophie s'est endormie, chuchota-t-il. On peut faire autre chose ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure.

\- Ben déjà, je vais aller coucher ta sœur.

\- Et moi ?

\- C'est pas l'heure pour toi aussi ? Demanda le jeune homme en portant Sophie et en haussant un sourcil à la réplique de Jamie.

\- Allez, s'teuplait, s'teuplait, s'teuplait !

\- S'teuplait, s'teuplait ! Please, pretty please ?

\- Pas toi aussi Jack !

\- With a cherry on top ?

\- Où t'as appris à parler anglais ? Non, non, ne réponds pas à cette question.

\- S'teuplait… ?

\- Très bien, souffla Harold, vaincu. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

\- YES ! Crièrent les deux autres avant de se taire sous le regard menaçant du maître (provisoire) des lieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps qu'Harold monte avec Sophie, son chat ayant mystérieusement disparu puis réapparu sur les talons.

\- Bon, voilà le topo Jamie : on s'couche à pas d'heure, on se raconte des glanderies et demain matin…

\- Je fais des gaufres au sucre.

\- Arrrg, vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Shrek ?

\- On ne critique pas jeune Bennett. Je suis un grand fan.

\- Ouais, écoute ta baby-sitter Jamie.

\- Jack ?

\- Humm ?

\- Tais-toi !

\- Oui chef ! Mais Harold ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est toujours bon pour les gaufres ?

\- Mais c'est pas possible, je suis maudit ! Tu es pire qu'un gosse, tu le sais ça au moins ?

\- Je suis capable de faire des choses plus adultes si c'est là ta question…

\- Oh my god, shut up !

\- Que de vilains mots, fit l'esprit en secouant la tête avec un faux air de désespoir avant de partir en arrière sous la force du coussin qu'il se prit en plein visage.

Jamie observa les deux ados se courir après et se chamailler. Pendant la petite heure que dura ce manège, son jeune cerveau trop tôt soumis aux vérités du monde de la fiction féminine se fit la réflexion qu'il devait impérativement partager ce moment avec la fée des dents et l'esprit du printemps. Il se mit donc en tête de les contacter dès que possible et de leur donner l'adresse de Harold Haddock pour qu'elles puissent examiner les faits elles-mêmes. Puis, il se dit que finalement, l'amour ne rendait pas forcément aveugle, plutôt débile.

 **«But I can't help, falling in love with you ! »**


	2. Chapter 2 - Werewolf AU

Et je suis en retard comme d'habitude… Mais les histoires sont là, c'est le principal ^^

Enjoy !

Day 2

" _ **Sweet heart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal loser so I think I can handle a werewolf."**_

Jack dut faire attention de ne pas se mordre la langue lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta soudainement. L'élémentaire plaça une main sur son estomac qui émit une série de gargouillis de protestations. La conduite sportive de Nord n'avais jamais été amie avec l'estomac de Bunny. Mais elle n'était absolument rien comparée à celle de l'australien. Chaque nouveau virage représentait pour Jack un défi, ne surtout pas laisser remonter à l'air libre la demi-douzaine de gaufres dont il s'était empiffré à peine deux heures plus tôt. Encore groggy, le bruit de portières se refermant et les ordres de Bunny le sortirent de sa stupeur. Grommelant des jurons colorés à l'adresse du conducteur, le plus jeune membre de l'équipe réussit à s'extraire de la camionnette et à rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Sonné, il vacilla un instant sur ses pieds avant de secouer et la tête et de s'avancer vers le reste du groupe, près des barrières mises en place par les équipes de police. Il se plaça à coté de Sable, un petit homme blond et rond avec les cheveux en pétard. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les deux policiers.

\- Ils sont trois à l'intérieur, informa un des agents.

\- Avec des otages je suppose ? Demanda Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- On serait déjà dans le bâtiment si ce n'était pas le cas, grommela l'autre policier avant de se prendre un coup à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son collègue.

\- Des surnaturels ? Fit Bunny en ignorant la remarque.

\- L'un d'eux a eu la brillante idée d'invoqué un démon. On est bloqué.

\- Appelle Tooth, on a besoin d'une chamane, fit-il à l'attention de Sable qui hocha la tête. Et pour les otages ?

\- Un couple venu faire des courses. Sûrement des touristes vu l'accent, conclut-il en jetant un regard distrait à l'aigle que l'élémentaire de sable venait d'envoyer.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien concernant leurs identités ?

\- Non et les agresseurs refusent toutes communications avec nos équipes. Leur démon garde les portes et on a déjà eu deux brûlés graves après avoir essayé d'entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Bunny ? Demanda l'albinos

\- Pour commencer, arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

\- Tu préfères Kangourou ?

\- Damn ! Pour la dernière fois Jack, je ne suis pas un kangourou !

\- Tu y ressemble pourtant…

\- Un pooka bloody hell ! Je suis un pooka !

\- Hum… ? Messieurs ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Jack, il est incapable de rester calme, c'est normal.

\- Toi, je vais te- il ne put finir sa phrase et s'étouffa dans ses jurons. Jack lui lança un sourire particulièrement insolent avant de lui tourner le dos et d'évaluer la situation.

\- Donc, on ne rentre pas par les portes, c'est ça ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Bunny ? Fenêtres ?

\- Fais des phrases. Et oui, où veux-tu passer, huh ?

La réponse de Jack fut noyée dans les bruits de sirènes et les crissements de pneus de la voiture de Nord. Ce dernier en descendit suivit de Tooth, la chamane de l'agence que Jack n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle était petite et maigre avec les yeux violets, des cheveux multicolores et avec des plumes un peu partout sur son corps. Sa peau olivâtre faisait ressortir les couleurs vives de la jeune femme et lui donnait un aspect irréel. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil au jeune homme avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Bunny. Celui-ci grommela vaguement quelque chose avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il la lâcha quand Nord s'approcha et qu'une tape dans le dos failli le faire voler. Jack se tourna pour ricaner et failli s'étouffer quand Bunny posa sa main sur son épaule tout en massant la sienne.

\- Allez viens l'blanc bec, on rentre.

\- Quoi ?! Et les otages ?

\- Les autres – il désigna Nord, Tooth et Sable – n'ont pas besoin de nous pour ça.

\- C'est quoi le programme alors ? Demanda l'albinos en ouvrant sa portière et en prenant place côté passager.

\- Entraînement, répondit Bunny avec un sourire maniaque.

Jack sautait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre devant le bureau de leur directeur, MIM. Depuis deux ans qu'il avait intégré l'organisation, c'était la première fois que le Big Boss demandait à lui parler. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois afin de calmer les battements de son cœur avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez Monsieur Frost.

Il poussa la porte et salua son directeur caché derrière le dossier de son fauteuil. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut deux jeunes filles d'environ dix huit ans sur un sofa. Il leur adressa un signe de tête qu'elles rendirent avant de s'adresser à son patron.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander Monsieur ?

\- Oui Frost. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable avec les gardiens depuis que vous êtes ici.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Inutile. Vous faites bien votre travail, je me contente de constater ce que vos collègues me rapportent.

\- Mes collègues ?

\- Oui. Mr. Bunnymund ne tarie pas d'éloge à votre égard d'ailleurs.

\- Ce gros nounours, murmura Jack avec un petit sourire affectueux.

\- J'ai donc décidé de créer une deuxième équipe de gardiens avec vous à sa tête.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu Frost. Vous allez former une équipe avec les meilleures recrues de ces deux dernières années. Mesdemoiselles, fit-il pour intimer les deux jeunes filles à ce lever.

Jack se retourna et observa ses deux futures coéquipières de plus près. La première avait une tignasse rousse attachée en une queue de cheval haute. Son visage pâle était constellé de taches de rousseur et ses yeux bleu pâle fixaient Jack avec humour. Elle portait une tenue simple de combat, moulante et discrète, pratique pour l'action sur le terrain. Elle adressa un sourire à Jack et lui tendit une main qu'il serra en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Voici Mlle Mérida Dunbroch. C'est une traqueuse hors paire et elle excelle au combat, que ce soit au corps à corps ou à distance.

\- Des pouvoirs ? Demanda Jack à l'écossaise

\- Nan, juste mes p'tits muscles et ma cervelle.

\- Il est rare pour nous de recruter des individus sans pouvoir mais Mlle Dunbroch a largement mérité sa place dans cette équipe.

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers la deuxième personne, qui se révéla être une version féminine de lui même.

\- Elsa Arendelle, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jack remarqua que sa tenue n'avait rien de pratique. Elle était même plutôt élégante pour un membre de l'organisation.

\- Mlle Arendelle est une élémentaire ayant les même attributs que vous Mr Frost. Elle les utilise cependant différemment, avec une préférence pour la résonance avec d'autres pouvoirs.

\- Enchanté, fit Jack en lui rendant la main. Elle la prit et tout deux se sourirent.

\- Bien. Tous les membres de cette nouvelle équipe n'ont malheureusement pas pu être là. Je vais cependant vous donner votre première mission.

Les trois agents se mirent en ligne côte à côte avec Jack au milieu et attendirent leurs ordres.

\- Un loup garou essaie de constituer une meute en ville. Deux cas de personnes transformées contre leur volonté nous ont déjà été reportés de l'hôpital central.

\- Y faut qu'on l'arrête, c'est ça ? Demanda Mérida.

\- C'est plus compliqué j'en ai peur. Des attaques ont eu lieu prés des cachettes supposées de l'alpha. Ces informations étaient classées confidentielles par nos services de renseignement.

\- Il y a une taupe ? Clarifia Elsa

\- Rien n'est moins sûr. Bunnymund a été envoyé pour enquêter mais il a été blessé et a du se retirer. Cependant, il soupçonnait un des loups nouveaux nés d'avoir réussi à garder le contrôle de lui et d'essayer de saboter le plan de l'alpha.

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Jack. Je veux dire, un loup garou né par morsure est pire qu'une bête sauvage. Il tue pour le plaisir.

\- Ça me parait plausible, contra Elsa.

\- Comment ? Demandèrent les deux autres

\- Nous avons déjà eu des cas où un sujet n'ayant pas accepté d'être mordu puisse résister à son loup intérieur et le contrôle plus vite.

\- C'est exact Mlle Arendelle. Nous souhaitons donc que vous retrouviez ce loup avant de vous attaquer à la meute. Nous voulons vérifier toutes les hypothèses avant de lancer une recherche pour un éventuel espion dans nos locaux.

\- Vous avez une idée d'où il se cache ?

\- Nous avons réduit notre zone de recherche aux entrepôts des docks. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Oh et surtout, ne le tuez pas.

\- Bien chef ! Firent-ils avant de sortir.

Jack braqua à droite pour enfin s'arrêter sur les docks. Il coupa le moteur et soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses coéquipières. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis leur départ du bureau de MIM et le silence commençait à devenir pesant et inconfortable. Finalement, le jeune homme se résolu à faire le premier pas.

\- Alors, l'une d'entre vous a un plan.

\- J'y travaille, répondit Elsa.

\- Moi j'peux l'traquer, c'est mon boulot, intervint Mérida depuis l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Bien sur ! S'exclama Elsa. Je suis bête. Mérida, quelles sont les faiblesses d'un garou ?

\- Ben en général, y'a l'feu, l'électricité et parfois l'eau. Mais c'est pas pareil pour tous. Pareille, certains aiment pas le froid. Par contre, c'pas vraiment une faiblesse, pas avec la fourrure qu'y z'ont en tout cas.

\- Mais une grosse vague de froid, ce serai suffisant pour les rabattre ? Demanda Jack, voyant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Mérida leur offrit un sourire carnassier.

\- Évidemment, droit sur mes pièges d'ailleurs.

\- Évidemment, fit Jack avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Elsa. Tu es sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller sur le terrain. Je veux dire, tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être faite pour la recherche alors…

\- Jack, mon flocon, fit Elsa condescendante, mon ex était un loser doublé d'un tueur en série et celui d'avant un mégalomane capable d'influencer l'esprit des autres. Je pense que je peux survivre à un loup garou.

\- Ah… oui, vu comme ça…

\- Tu t'enfonces Frost. Allons-y ! s'écria Mérida en sautant de la voiture.

Les deux albinos échangèrent un regard avant de la suivre.

Le plan avait marché. Mérida avait rapidement découvert où se cachait le loup garou et Jack et Elsa avaient déclenché un blizzard dans l'entrepôt puis en dehors pour diriger leur proie dans les filets tendus par la traqueuse. Il l'avait ensuite endormi et placé dans la voiture. Par contre, ils avaient été surpris de constater que le lycan n'était qu'un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années environ avec une masse de cheveux bruns roux, maigre comme un clou et pas très grand. En bref, une crevette. Qui s'était réveillée en sursaut à peine une heure plus tard dans une des chambres de l'appartement que l'équipe s'était vue attribuer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut assailli par des odeurs inconnues. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité malgré ses sens de loup. Il scanna rapidement la pièce et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il remarqua le jeune homme albinos dans la pièce. Avec son odeur de neige et de forêt, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Il se maudit intérieurement en se rappelant qu'odeur naturelles ne veulent pas dire absence d'humain. Humain qui semblait d'ailleurs l'observer. Le loup se releva lentement, sur ses gardes, et fixa ses prunelles vertes dans celles de Jack. Et un concours de regards commença. Même l'irruption dans la pièce des deux membres féminins du groupe ne put l'interrompre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Elsa.

\- J'suis pas sûre mais j'crois qu'c'est un truc de loup, pour connaître le dominant d'un groupe. Jack l'imite juste par réflexe.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il est en train de gagner.

Mérida lui lança un sourire en coin et un regard sale.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, répliqua-t-elle, le loup est juste son type de mec.

La dernière réplique de Mérida fit s'étouffer le loup qui détourna son regard pour dévisager les filles d'un air ahuri. Jack émit un petit son satisfait.

\- C'est bon ? T'as affirmé ton autorité Frost ?

\- Ta gueule Dunbroch, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

\- Tu dois avoir raison Mérida, conclut Elsa. Il lui plaît.

\- Bien sûr qu'j'ai raison.

\- Tu as peut être raison Dunbroch, mais tu aurais pu avoir la décence de ne rien dire. Est-ce que je vais crier sur tous les toits que tu en pinces pour Bunny ?

\- Merci Frost, fit la rousse fumante. Maintenant, c'est sûr que personne n'est au courant.

\- Le pooka ? Fit Elsa

\- Oui enfin, c'est sa forme transformée, lui répondit Mérida le rouge aux joues.

\- Je vois…

\- Bon, revenons-en à notre loup.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir que le jeune homme les observait et n'avait pas bougé.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Fit Jack en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête et tapota sa gorge avec son index avant de mettre deux doigts au niveau de ses canines et de grimacer.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Jack, septique en se tournant les filles.

\- J'crois qu'y peut pas parler…

\- Mais oui, c'est évident ! S'écria Elsa en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main. Il ne contrôle pas sa transformation complètement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… confirmèrent les deux autres.

\- Donc, certaines parties de son corps peuvent rester transformées alors que d'autres sont normales.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Ses cordes vocales sont celles du loup. Il ne peut pas parler, il ne peut faire que des bruits animaux.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Jack, faisant signe d'écrire.

\- J'vais chercher du papier et un stylo, annonça Mérida en quittant la chambre.

\- Posons-lui quand même des questions, décida Jack. Celles en oui ou non devraient être faisables. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Tu es un loup, c'est ça ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Bien. Tu as voulu en devenir un ?

Non de la tête.

\- Tu as été mordu ?

 _Oui._

\- C'est toi qui attaque l'alpha ?

 _Oui_

\- Voilà le papier !

\- Super, je ne savais plus quoi lui demander, grommela Jack.

\- T'aurais pu commencer par : « tu aimes les hommes ? » ou « Est-ce que je te plais ? Assez pour qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

\- Ta gueule Dunbroch !

\- Concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît.

\- Ok…

À l'issu du questionnaire, les trois agents avaient appris pas mal de choses sur le loup. Il s'appelait Harold Haddock et il avait seize ans. Il était venu faire des études de mécanique en ville et s'était fait mordre en revenant de son travail, un petit job de serveur dans un café. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était transformé et il avait lu pas mal de chose sur la lycanthropie entre temps. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte que sa transformation n'était pas normale. D'abord, il pouvait la contrôler presque parfaitement. Ensuite, il ne prenait pas une apparence entre le loup et l'homme. Non, il devenait simplement un loup d'environ deux mètres de haut.

\- J'y crois pas, souffla Mérida en s'énervant un peu. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment on a pu louper ça ?!

\- Et la lune ne t'affecte pas non plus ?

 _Non_

\- À quoi tu penses Elsa ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense qu'il pourrait avoir des gènes de métamorphes. Ma sœur aussi peut se transformer en un animal. Elle devient une belette. Son ADN de métamorphe a du intégrer le poison de la morsure pour permettre à Harold de devenir loup. C'est pour ça qu'il se maîtrise, contrairement à un nouveau-né loup garou.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Mérida.

\- On va faire notre rapport au chef et ensuite on continue la mission avec Harold, décida Jack en adressant un sourire au métamorphe. Ce dernier le lui rendit, mettant en avant ses incisives tordues. Dans la tête des trois autres, le mot « adorable » résonna avec des sirènes rouges tout autour. Je m'en occupe, conclut Jack en se levant et en tendant sa main vers Harold pour l'aider à se lever. Vous vous occupez de lui les filles ?

\- Pas de problème, le rassura Elsa en prenant le bras d'Harold.

\- T'inquiète Frost, fit Mérida avec son sourire de chat. Il sera tout beau pour toi.

\- Ta gueule Dunbroch !

Elles avaient donc fait prendre un bain à Harold et lui avaient préparé quelque chose à grignoter avant que Jack ne revienne. Ce dernier avait fait un rapport complet de la situation à MIM, n'oubliant pas d'inclure en plus des informations personnelles sur Harold les renseignements que le jeune homme leur avait fournie sur la meute et l'alpha. Ainsi, une attaque avait été rapidement prévue. Les trois agents et le métamorphe devaient se rendre dans l'ancien immeuble et attendre les renforts avant d'attaquer. Les loups n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça, huit tout au plus. La majorité des humains mordus n'avaient pas survécus au poison, ce qui expliquait aussi le nombre des attaques. Augmenter les chances d'avoir une transformation complète. La meute n'était pas encore organisée, ça allait être du gâteau.

Il y avait bien une taupe dans l'organisation. Jack en était certain et se faisait la réflexion qu'elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Non, pas après ce qui était arrivé à cause d'elle. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps d'Harold. Le jeune homme était inconscient, les capacités régénératrices de son organisme peinant contre les lacérations qu'il avait reçues au flanc. À côte de lui, Bunny serrait une Mérida avec un bras en écharpe et plus loin, Elsa aidait les équipes médicales à soigner les autres blessés. Il n'y avait eu aucuns morts, en tout cas pas dans leur camp. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Les loups les attendaient et ils avaient du engager le combat sans les renforts. Renforts qui avaient quand à eux subi les attaques répétées de mercenaires engagés par l'alpha (ce saligaud avait des moyens financiers impressionnants en plus du reste). Bref, ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse et ils avaient des problèmes encore plus inquiétants à gérer. Trouver la personne vendant les renseignements de leur organisation et retrouver l'alpha et ses alliés. Car oui, être riche et pratiquement immortel ne fait rien pour arranger l'ego et le côté mélomane. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Jack pour lancer Mordu (l'alpha) dans son monologue, gagnant par la même occasion de nombreux renseignements sur ses plans et donc l'existence de ses alliés. Nan mais franchement, ce que c'est con des fois un génie du mal.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Harold reprendre connaissance. L'auburn gémit quand il tira sans le vouloir sur la peau à peine cicatrisée de son coté blessé.

\- Eh, doucement murmura Jack en le redressant un peu et en le serrant plus près contre lui.

Harold émit un léger couinement, qui ressemblait vaguement à un mot. L'albinos se pencha plus prés pour entendre.

\- J...k

\- Hum… ?

Harold prit le visage de Jack entre ses mains et força l'albinos à lui faire face.

\- Jack… murmura-t-il

Et il l'embrassa.

Et foilà ! Fini !

C'est un des AU que j'envisageai en tant que série donc s'il vous a plu et que vous voulez une suite, dites le moi et j'y penserai (encore plus je veux dire :) )


	3. Chapter 3 - Double Art AU

Pour ce one-shot la, je m'inspire d'un manga vraiment sympa que je conseille pour la lecture. Ça s'appelle Double Art et il est possible de le trouver en ligne en français ou en anglais. L'histoire est pas super longue mais elle est originale ^^

Hope you enjoy !

Day 3

" _ **I really was born to meet you"**_

La maladie Troia avait envahie le monde soudainement, réduisant à néant la moitié de la population mondiale en mois d'un siècle. Aucune région n'avait était épargnée, même pas les petites îles. Elles avaient au contraire été frappées plus fort car, isolées du reste du monde, elles n'avaient pas été informées de l'apparition de la maladie. Assez vite, une forme de résistance à la maladie s'est développée. À travers le monde, un groupe composé de personnes ayant une plus grande endurance face au virus parcourt les villes afin de soulager les personnes atteintes. Mais on ne guérit jamais complètement de Troia, qui se transmet par un simple contact avec la peau d'un malade. Ainsi, les Sœurs sont porteuses du virus et destinées à mourir. Car il n'existe pas de vaccin pour Troia.

\- Nous sommes arrivées trop tard, il n'y a plus personne à sauver.

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient dans le Hall du seul village de la petite île. Une demande d'aide adressée aux Sœurs était parvenue sur le continent via un marchand. Une semaine plus tard, le groupe débarquait pour découvrir le village désert. Plus un seul survivant. Enfin, presque…

\- Par ici, il reste une personne !

La chef du groupe se dirigea vers le font de la salle. Dans un angle, à côté d'un tas de vêtements d'adulte se tenait un jeune garçon maigre avec des yeux verts et une touffe de cheveux bruns roux sur la tête. Il jeta un regard effrayé en direction des visiteuses avant de se blottir contre le mur de pierre.

\- Un garçon ? Il est contaminé ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Mais il a développé une résistance.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il aurait dû disparaître et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Oui enfin, disons, en grande partie, fit l'une des silhouettes en désignant de son doigt la jambe gauche du jeune garçon.

\- Le pauvre.

\- Il a déjà de la chance. C'est la première fois que nous avons un cas masculin de tolérance à Troia. On va le ramener au quartier général.

\- Il va rejoindre l'ordre ?

\- Bien sur. Que veux tu qu'il fasse d'autre ? Il est contaminé, on ne peut pas le laisser dans un orphelinat ou le confier à une famille.

\- Et on ne va pas non plus le laisser mourir ici, renchérit une Sœur dont les cheveux violets et verts dépassaient de sa capuche.

\- Donc c'est réglé, proclama la chef du groupe. Elle retira sa capuche, découvrant une masse de cheveux bruns séparés en deux nattes. Je suis Élinor. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- H-harold, répondit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Bienvenue chez les Sœurs, Harold.

\- Et voilà, il devrait aller mieux pendant un moment, informa Harold d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit la femme, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail et un plaisir, fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Papa va mieux ?

\- Oui ma puce, ça va aller.

\- Youpi ! Hurla la fillette en ce précipitant vers son père.

\- NON ! s'écrièrent les deux autres, arrêtant net l'élan de la petite. Elle les regarda sans comprendre, la main toujours tendue vers son père.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura t-elle

Harold s'avança vers la fillette et s'accroupit devant elle, posant ses mains gantées sur des épaules frêles et tremblantes.

\- Je n'ai pas guérit ton père totalement, lui expliqua-t-il. Il n'est pas encore possible de soigner Troia. Je ne peux que le soulager temporairement. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas le toucher, il est contagieux. Tu sais comment Troia s'attrape, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou-oui, fit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est par le contact avec la peau. Mais et toi, t'es pas malade ?

Harold jeta un coup d'œil à la mère de la petite fille qui lui sourit avant de venir se placer derrière elle.

\- Si, je suis malade, lui répondit Harold avec un sourire triste. C'est pour ça que je porte des gants et que je cache mon corps sous ces vêtements.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais alors ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué mais pour faire simple, j'ai aspiré le poison que le corps de ton père produit et je l'ai transféré dans le mien. Je suis plus résistant que lui donc je peux le soulager sans disparaître.

\- Mais ça ne te rends pas encore plus malade ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fit-il en lui adressant un autre sourire. Va donc surveiller ton père, moi je vais partir.

La petite fille hocha la tête, lui fit un signe de la main et retourna vers le lit. Harold se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, la mère sur ses talons. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, elle l'interpella encore.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Vous êtes jeune. C'est sûrement indiscret, mais combien de temps vous reste t-il ?

\- Je ne verrai sans doute jamais mes dix-huit ans, lui répondit-il tristement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'incliner légèrement. Au revoir.

Une fois dehors, Harold rabattit sa capuche sur sa tignasse auburn qui avait eu le temps de pousser en dix ans. Il fendit la foule en ignorant les murmures de peur et les mouvements de reculs et gagna la rue principale. Tout en marchant, il se fit la liste des choses qu'il aurait à faire une fois de retour dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Premièrement, contacter le quartier général puis vérifier le fonctionnement de sa prothèse. Après eh bien, pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'on vit avec la menace de la mort sur le dos en permanence, on apprend vite à vivre au jour le jour.

Harold traversa la place principale et vit que des ouvriers et des artistes étaient en train de la décorer. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour les observer avec un sourire, son esprit d'ingénieur mettant en avant les qualités des machines ou encore le manque de technique dans l'installation. Il décida d'aller acheter de quoi manger et de revenir observer les travaux. Une demi-heure plus tard, une estrade était montée et les ouvriers s'essayaient à l'installation d'instruments de musiques. À l'autre bout de la place, Harold grignotait un morceau de pain avec du fromage. La scène le distrayait : les ouvriers discutaient entre eux, lançant des blagues de temps à autre ou alors se chamaillaient. Son repas terminé, il s'épousseta les mains sur son pantalon et reprit sa route vers l'auberge. À cette heure-ci, les rues étaient vides et il n'eut aucun mal à avancer. Cela devenait plus délicat avec la foule autour, surtout lorsqu'il avait pour obligation de ne toucher personne. En passant devant un magasin fermé, il vit un livre sur l'enseigne. Il allait s'approcher quand une douleur intense à la poitrine le cloua sur place. Harold baissa les yeux et une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit tomber à genoux. Tremblant, il plaça une main sur son cœur et agrippa désespérément le tissu de sa tunique.

\- Non ! Non non non, pas maintenant, haleta-t-il. C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas avoir une Crise maintenant.

Il entendit un petit bruit et baissa des yeux rempli de larmes pour constater que ses mains avaient disparues laissant ses gants abandonnés au sol.

\- Non ! Fit-il sanglotant. A-à l'aide, souffla t-il avant que le monde ne devienne noir.

Jack soupira bruyamment. Le directeur de l'orphelinat venait de lui annoncer sans aucun tact qu'il ne lui était plus possible d'autoriser l'adolescent à rester. À dix-huit ans, l'albinos était considéré comme capable de subvenir à ses besoins. Il avait donc dû faire faire ses valises (enfin, si les trois pantalons, deux leggings et le bâton de berger comptaient comme tels) et partir. Mais au fond, il savait que son renvoi n'était pas dû à son âge. Beaucoup d'anciens pensionnaires étaient autorisés à rester un peu plus longtemps, assez pour qu'ils trouvent du travail ou alors ils étaient embauchés par l'orphelinat. Non, la seule explication, c'est que personne ne voulait de Jack Frost et de ses pouvoirs étranges. Comme le disait Pitch (la vieille chauve-souris qui leur servait de directeur), personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui et personne ne voudrait jamais de lui. Avec un autre soupir, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la place principale dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger et peut être un boulot.

Sur la place, les préparatifs pour la fête des arts battaient leur plein. Avec un sourire, il s'avança vers les ouvriers et proposa son aide au chef de chantier. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de lui répondre qu'il était trop maigre pour ce boulot-là. L'adolescent allait partir quand le chef, un certain Aster, lui annonça qu'il n'avait qu'à revenir le lendemain pour aider avec le travail de précision. Jack sourit en pensant à ce que son vent et sa neige pourrait bien apporter mais salua tout de même l'homme avant de tourner dans une des rues. Il observa les façades d'un œil absent, cherchant des volets ouverts afin de demander l'asile pour une nuit ou bien un écriteau annonçant la présence d'une taverne.

Un bruit rauque le tira de ses pensées. Il balaya la rue du regard et vit une personne assise par terre à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Il leva un sourcil intrigué mais continua à avancer doucement. Il s'arrêta net cependant quand il vit la silhouette s'effondrer au sol. Il se mit à courir et tomba à genoux près de ce qui se révéla être un jeune homme auburn d'à peu près le même âge que lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Cria-t-il en approchant son visage de celui constellé de tâches de tousseur. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il encore en posant sa main sur le cou du jeune homme pour vérifier son pouls. Il refoula un mouvement de recul quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux subitement et se redressa.

\- Wow ! Ç-ça va ?

\- Que- Non !

Il se sentait flotter dans un monde de douleur. Il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses jambes étaient en train de s'effacer. Soudain, une chaleur apparu sur son coup. Au loin il entendait une voix. La chaleur se répandit, emportant la douleur et il ouvrit les yeux. Bleu. C'est la première chose qu'il vit. Des yeux bleus sur un visage pale encadré par des cheveux blanc. Les lèvres du type bougeaient sans un bruit. Et puis, le son rattrapa l'image et il se redressa, effrayé à l'idée que ce gars ait pu…

\- Wow ! Ç-ça va ?

\- Que- commença Harold avant de remarquer la main de l'albinos sur son cou. Non !

Harold repoussa violemment l'inconnu avant de reculer, toujours sur ses fesses.

\- Mais ça va pas ? J'essaie de t'aider !

\- Ne me to-

Harold se plia en deux sous la violence de la nouvelle Crise, la douleur plus forte qu'avant.

\- Ce- non, pourquoi ? La crise était passée, je- Argh !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fit l'albinos en reposant sa main sur le coup d'Harold.

\- Troia… balbutia ce dernier avant de remarquer l'absence de douleur. La… la Crise s'est arrêtée ? Co-comment ? Que… il regarda la main du jeune homme puis le visage de l'albinos (qui était vachement perdu soit dit en passant) puis de nouveau la main. C'est-c'est toi qui… ? Oh mes Dieux !

\- Quoi ?

Harold se releva d'un coup et agrippa fermement la main de son sauveur qui prit peur et tenta de se dégager.

\- Non mais t'es malade !

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Viens avec moi, répéta le jeune homme en tirant avec insistance sur la manche de l'albinos

\- Ok mais non. Tu vois, je suis venu parce que t'avais pas l'air bien mais maintenant je m'en vais.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- En même temps, c'est pas avec les explications que tu m'as donné que je vais y arriver.

\- Je suis en train de mourir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis infecté par Troia et la maladie était entrée en phase terminale. Tu m'as sauvé.

\- Je ne pense pas non.

\- Je te dis que oui.

\- Prouve-le.

\- Très bien. Tu me vois là, maintenant ?

\- Évidemment, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais bien non ?

\- J'en suis pas sûr figure toi-OW

\- Physiquement parlant abruti !

\- T'as le chic pour te faire aimer toi, fit Jack en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Maintenant je vais te lâcher. Ne t'enfuis pas ok ?

\- …

\- Juré ?

\- … juré.

\- Bien.

Harold lâcha la main de l'albinos et se prépara pour une nouvelle Crise. Il ne fut pas déçu. À peine dix secondes plus tard et il était à genoux par terre, haletant et serrant ses poings sur sa poitrine. Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers Jack.

\- T-tu vo-ois mai-maintenant ? J'ai be-besoin de toi.

\- Merde… murmura Jack avant de se baisser et de soulever le jeune homme dans ses bras, une main au creux de son coup. Où est-ce que je te dépose Princesse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. Il ne connaissait peut être pas ce gars mais une joie immense l'avait rempli lorsqu'il avait dit avoir besoin de lui. Et puis, il était plutôt pas mal à regarder.

\- Par terre pour commencer, merci, le tança Harold.

Ah… fallait aussi oublier le sarcasme. Tant pis, au moins il ne se sentirait pas coupable de l'avoir titillé…

\- QUOI ?!

\- Moins fort s'il vous plaît !

\- Attendez, attendez. J'ai bien compris là ? Vous avez vraiment ce que je pense que vous avez dit ?

\- Élinor, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Et pourquoi pas Harold, demanda-t-elle. Même à travers le combiné du téléphone, Harold pouvait voir ses sourcils se lever en une expression condescendante.

\- Mais enfin… on ne peut pas… et notre intimité alors ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le réel problème.

\- Moi, rester en permanence avec lui ne me dérange pas…

\- La ferme… euh…

\- Jack, suppléa le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Donc, la ferme Jack ! Je ne peux pas Élinor.

\- Tu ne saisis pas Harold. Soit tu le fais, soit tu meurs. En plus, il faut quelqu'un pour le ramener au QG.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une solution de se tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un antidote à Troia.

\- Techniquement Harold, je suis l'antidote.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard vide.

\- Il a raison Harold, s'amusa Élinor. Tu es coincé, fais toi choix.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix, grommela l'auburn.

\- Si : mourir ou vivre avec les… complications que ça implique.

\- Abandonne Harold, c'est le destin. Je suis né pour te rencontrer.

L'auteur détacha la plume de son journal et la posa prés de l'encrier. Il se redressa avant de s'appuyer au dossier de sa chaise et de s'étirer. Il laissa sa tête reposer en arrière et ferma les yeux avant de poser les mains sur ses paupières. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber la scène. Finalement, il reprit sa position de départ et avança sa main vers la plume. Des bras venus l'enlacer autour du torse le stoppèrent. Un baiser fut déposé dans ses cheveux avant que la personne n'enfouisse sa tête dans le creux de son cou, juste au dessus de son tatouage représentant un flocon.

\- Jack… murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans les mèches blanches.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amants. Chacun se contentait de la chaleur de l'autre.

\- Harold ?

\- Humm ?

\- J'avais tort.

Il se tourna légèrement pour observer Jack, surprit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas né pour te rencontrer. Depuis le début, nous n'existons que pour l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4 - Soul Eater AU

Alors, voilà un petit Hijack dans l'univers de Soul Eater parce que why not ? Et puis, mon OTP dans un de mes mangas préféré, c'est juste cool.

Bref, comme dans cet univers, les personnages ont droit à un pseudo (pour plus d'infos, lisez-le vous-même ^^ ) on a donc :

Jackson « Jack Frost » Overland et Harold « Hiccup » Haddock

Les noms entre crochets sont ceux par lesquels les personnages vont se désigner. Par esprit pratique, j'utiliserai les deux dans la narration. Foilà !

Oh et c'est aussi un AU que j'aimerai développer donc les avis seraient très appréciés. Merci :)

Day 4

" _ **I'm crazy about you, and I want you to know if I have the choice of hanging out with anyone in the entire world or sitting at home with you eating pizza and watching crappy TV show, I'd choose you every time."**_

Jack ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et se traîna péniblement dans l'appartement. Il laissa le soin à son colocataire de fermer à clé et alla s'échouer sur le canapé. Il y atterri face la première et ne bougea plus, totalement vidé. Il avait commencé à s'endormir, bercé par les petits bruits que faisait son coloc', quand il sentit un objet froid à l'arrière de sa tête. Il leva une main pour l'éloigner mais la laissa retomber mollement après quelques secondes.

\- Allez Jack, ne fais pas l'enfant.

\- Tais-toi Hic' ! Cette mission a été une corvée, je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bois un coup au moins, insista l'auburn. Tu en as besoin et tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que ce ne sera pas fais.

\- Je te retiens, toi et tes manières vikings…

L'albinos se redressa sur ses coudes avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt sous l'intense luminosité des lampes du salon. Après quelques secondes, il retenta l'opération et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière. Une fois que ce fut fait, il regarda autour de lui pour découvrir le visage inquiet de son partenaire.

\- Tiens, fit ce dernier en lui tendant un verre d'eau d'une main et un petit cachet rouge et blanc de l'autre. Pour la douleur, précisa-t-il en remarquant le regard méfiant que Jack posait sur la gélule.

\- J'aime pas les médicaments…

\- Je sais gros bébé mais il faut bien que je te donne quelque chose sinon tu ne vas jamais dormir.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas t'occuper de ça ? Demanda Jack en désignant le sang sur la tempe droite d'Harold et les nombreuses égratignures qui parcouraient ses avant bras.

\- Dés que j'en aurais fini avec toi, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un soupir exaspéré. Alors maintenant, arrête de faire l'enfant qu'on puisse tout les deux aller ce coucher.

\- Ensemble ? Demanda Jack avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs tout en prenant la gélule et le verre d'eau.

\- Jack, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce genre de blague.

\- Peut-être, mais te voir frustré est juste irrésistible, il avala son médicament, manquant de s'étouffer quand il reçut une calbote derrière le crane de la part d'Harold.

Après ça, Harold sortit la trousse de premiers secours et banda rapidement les mains de Jack, ses ampoules s'étaient rouvertes, avant de le laisser monter se coucher. Il prit ensuite une douche avant de prendre soin de ses propres blessures. Ça ne lui prit que peu de temps, les coupures étant superficielles. La plupart avaient cessé de saigner depuis longtemps. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du couloir et grimaça quand il constata qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. La mission avait dû leur prendre cinq bonnes heures. Il soupira en entrant dans sa chambre il allait devoir faire l'impasse sur ses devoirs et ce n'était pas une pensée qui le réjouissait. Non, pas quand leur note commune de théorie reposait presque entièrement sur lui. Harold éteignit la lumière avant de s'avancer à tâtons vers son lit et de se glisser sous les draps. Il s'installa confortablement et se dit qu'il avait tout de même de la chance d'avoir un esprit organisé. Une entreprise comme celle qu'il venait de faire dans la chambre de son coéquipier ce serait soldée par un séjour à l'hôpital. Jack… malgré tout, il restait un des meilleurs meister de l'académie. Il compensait le peu de connaissances théoriques par un talent indéniable sur le terrain et une incroyable capacité d'adaptation, même dans les pires situations. Il arrivait souvent à Harold de se sentir insignifiant devant l'albinos et il se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre Harold comme arme. L'habitude de Jack ne faisait rien pour arranger ces pensées, pas quand il avait les filles à ses pieds et qu'Harold devait supporter de le voir avec une différente chaque semaine. Pas quand son partenaire lui plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. C'est sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes que le jeune homme s'endormit.

Réveiller Jack Frost pouvait se révéler une épreuve ardue. Alors le réveiller un jour de semaine après une mission ? Cela relevait plutôt de l'impossible. Au fil des années, l'albinos avait mit au point un système de défense contre les bruits. Il fonctionnait de manière automatique, inconsciente même, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme. Cependant, depuis quelque temps déjà, il se voyait mis en échec par une crevette parlante avec des grands yeux verts et trop de sarcasme. Ainsi, chaque jour il était obligé de se lever, le réveil prenant une forme plus ou moins agréable selon l'heure. Aujourd'hui, ce fut l'odeur des gaufres du petit déjeuner qui eut raison des défenses de l'adolescent. Il se leva en grognant, les yeux toujours fermés, et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec pour seul guide son odorat. Il réussit le tour de force de descendre les quelques marches de l'escalier sans tomber, un événement rare pour un Frost avec la tête dans le pâté (comme quoi, la faim justifie les moyens). Une fois arrivé à bon port dans la cuisine, il tira sa chaise avant de s'affaler dessus avec la grâce d'un hippopotame ivre.

\- Grhei f yue, affirma l'albinos en se versant une tasse de café.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Jack, salua Harold en s'asseyant en face de son partenaire et lui faisant glisser le plat à gaufres devant les yeux.

Il mangèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis Harold se leva et alla poser ses affaires dans l'évier.

\- Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack. Et au fait, c'est ton tour de vaisselle. Et sur cette déclaration, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller se préparer.

Jack le regarda partir abasourdi avant de regarder les restes de gaufre dans son assiette, soudainement dégoûté.

\- Ça, hic', c'était un coup bas !

Harold reposa son stylo en soupirant et se massa le poignet gauche pour essayer de soulager ses muscles. Un éclat de rire attira son attention et il aperçut Jack avec son groupe d'amis habituel. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de rassembler ses notes et de se lever. Il fourra les feuilles et sa trousse ainsi que son carnet à dessin dans son cartable et quitta la salle de classe sous un nouvel éclat de son partenaire. Il traversa les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque histoire de faire ses devoirs. Harold garda la tête basse tout du long contrairement à Jack, ses amis et les autres élevés de la classe EAT, il avait peu de succès et se contentait de faire profil bas. L'auburn passait donc la moitié de la journée à se faire le plus discret possible et à étudier.

\- Hiccup ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux yeux verts avec deux couettes sur le côté de la tête. Elle lui sourit et s'avança jusqu'à son niveau en le voyant s'arrêter.

\- C'est bien ton nom n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Je n'étais pas sûre, fit-elle en se penchant la tête sur le côté. Il faut dire que tu ne parle pas à grand monde à part Jack.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens, avoua-t-il en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je préfère les livres.

\- Au moins on est deux. Au fait, je suis Maka. Maka Albarn.

\- Je sais, fit Harold avec un demi-sourire. La fille de-

\- Death Sith, soupira Maka avec irritation.

\- J'allais dire de Kami Albarn mais bon… et tu travaille avec Soul Eater.

\- C'est exact.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs groupes d'étudiants sortir des salles. Elle prit la main d'Harold et le tira. Ce dernier lui lança un regard confus.

\- On va ailleurs, on gêne un peu au milieu du couloir.

\- Pas bête. J'allais à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir ?

\- C'est parfait ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mon imbécile de partenaire et on se met en route.

Harold contempla pendant un instant de faire de même mais se rappela Jack avec ses amis et tout un groupe de « fans » et décida de ne rien dire. Pas la peine d'apparaître comme le partenaire chiant et collant en plus de l'asocial de service.

\- Allons-y donc, fit Maka en remettant son portable dans son sac.

\- Après toi.

Jack ouvrit et vérifia ses messages pour la dixième fois en une demi-heure et soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son partenaire. Il était déjà presque neuf heures du soir et Hiccup ne rentrait jamais aussi tard. L'albinos n'avait pas envie de s'inquiéter, comme aurait dit Soul, « ce n'est pas cool » mais il commençait à devenir anxieux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa (car oui, sa coupe de cheveux était recherchée, contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient penser) avant de recommencer à aller et venir dans l'appartement. Finalement, il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Mais il ne réussit pas à se distraire et se contenta de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à la pendule du couloir. Ce manège absorba tellement l'albinos qu'il sursauta violemment lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure et qu'Hiccup ouvrit la porte. Il se leva et alla se planter devant son coéquipier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une grimace énervée sur le visage.

\- Tu as la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Demanda t-il, surprenant à son tour Hiccup qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Oui Jack, j'ai une montre et un portable sur moi, répondit Harold, sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

\- Pourquoi ? S'énerva Hiccup. J'ai une vie moi aussi, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de sortir que je sache.

\- Tu es sorti ?

\- Oui, on était à la bibliothèque et après, on est allé mangé un bout en ville.

\- Tu étais avec qui ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sur que si, je suis ton partenaire.

\- Ok ! S'énerva Harold. Peut être que ça te regarde mais ne fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser !

\- Pardon ?

\- Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas Jack ! Continua l'auburn en lançant ses affaires à l'autre bout de la pièce et en serrant les poings. Tu ne t'intéresse jamais, je dis bien jamais, à ce que je fais en dehors des cours ou des missions. Tu préfère rester avec des gens qui en valent vraiment la peine. Alors pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Jack interloqué.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir pris comme partenaire comme je ne suis très clairement pas ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Non… attends Hic', tu-

\- Après tout, tu as les filles à tes pieds et les autres garçons n'auraient aucuns problèmes à travailler avec toi ! Pourquoi ? Des larmes étaient apparues dans les yeux d'Harold et avaient même commencé à rouler le long de ses joues.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… essaya Jack au bord de la panique.

\- Si, je comprends. C'est simple en fait : je suis le meilleur moyen de te garantir les examens écrits tout en étant assez puissant au combat pour te convenir. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi après, je suis trop timide et… mal à l'aise pour être un ami.

\- Non Hic'… supplia Jack

\- Bonne nuit Jackson, fit Harold d'une voix blanche. Il tourna le dos et traversa le couloir avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol et plaça sa tête dans ses mains, encore sous le choc. Finalement, il inspira profondément et se leva. Il s'avança vers la table de la cuisine et débarrassa le repas maintenant froid qu'il avait préparé pour eux deux. Puis, il alluma son portable, composa un numéro et amena l'appareil à son oreille. La sonnerie retentit et il attendit, tapant du pied nerveusement sur le sol au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Au bout de se qu'il lui parut une éternité, son correspondant décrocha.

\- Ouais ?

\- Soul ?

\- Jack ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide.

La sonnerie du réveil accompagnée de celle de son portable réveilla Jack. Il les éteignit tout les deux avant de fixer les chiffres brillants en face de lui avec un regard vide. Et finalement, son cerveau réussit à analyser l'information.

\- Merde ! Jura l'albinos en se relevant d'un coup.

Il se leva et s'habilla en catastrophe, descendant en courant dans la cuisine et fut accueillit par le silence. Surpris, il parcouru du regard le reste de l'appartement. Personne et aucun bruit. Sceptique, il sortit un bol, du lait et des céréales avant de poser son fardeau sur la table. Il remarqua alors une note. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, reconnaissant l'écriture soignée d'Hiccup. « _Jack, je suis parti plus tôt en cours. Je pense que tu pourras de débrouiller sans moi. À ce soir. Ps : Je nous ai inscrits à une mission, merci de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau de TP_ ». Jack grogna et se frappa la tête contre la table. Après un moment, il se rappela qu'il était en retard et se releva, passant une main sur son visage. Il sentait la migraine pointer. L'appétit coupé, il rangea la table avant d'attraper son sac et sa veste en cuir.

La journée se révéla aussi mauvaise qu'elle avait commencé. Il ne trouva pas Hiccup dans les couloirs et son coéquipier l'ignora en cours, préférant se mettre à côte de la meister de Soul et discuter avec elle. L'albinos broyait donc du noir depuis plusieurs heures quand Soul vint s'asseoir avec lui. Pendant un moment, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Finalement, Soul jeta un coup d'œil à la source de l'humeur de Jack avant de soupirer.

\- À ce point là hum ?

\- Il est parti sans moi ce matin.

\- Vous devez parler.

\- Dis-le lui alors, gémit Jack en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés sans pour autant lâcher Hiccup des yeux. Il m'évite.

\- Je peux essayer.

\- Cette tête de mule ne t'écoutera pas, il sait que tu es un de mes amis.

\- Et Maka ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua Soul en désignant les deux autres.

\- Il ne lui a jamais parlé… fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais, Maka m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble hier et que le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux.

\- Ça, je peux le voir… grommela Jack tristement en entendant Hiccup rire. Il n'y avait que Jack qui aurait dû être capable de le faire rire comme ça.

\- Je peux lui demander de parler à Hiccup, proposa Soul.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sur, fit le deuxième albinos en hochant la tête. Te voir comme ça me déprime et je suis sûr que Maka sera ravie d'aider. Hiccup non plus n'a pas l'air en forme.

En entendant ça, Jack observa plus attentivement son coéquipier et effectivement, il remarqua les cernes sous des yeux moins verts que d'habitude. Il remarqua aussi les paupières rouges et légèrement gonflées.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, décida Jack avec plus de confiance.

\- Exact'. On va se débrouiller pour te l'envoyer ce soir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Fais-nous confiance. Et si ça ne marche pas, appelle-nous.

Jack se retrouvait encore une fois à attendre le retour de Hiccup. Mais cette fois, c'était de pied ferme. Ils allaient parler et Jack était bien décidé à résoudre cette situation. Quand la clé tourna dans la serrure, il ne sursauta pas. Hiccup entre la tête basse, se contentant d'espionner l'albinos à travers sa frange. Il soupira et tenta de le contourner mais Jack barra le passage de son bras.

\- Va t'asseoir Harold, il faut qu'on parle.

L'auburn s'exécuta en entendant Jack utiliser son prénom. Pour une fois, l'autoproclamé esprit du fun était sérieux. Il s'installa sur le sofa et Jack plaça une chaise en face de lui avant de prendre place lui aussi. Un long silence gênant s'installa. Jack surveillait Harold d'un regard perçant pendant que ce dernier tentait de creuser un trou dans le sol à la seule force de son regard.

\- Écoute Hic', soupira finalement Jack, rompant ainsi le silence, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais il faut que tu sache que ce n'est pas vrai, ok ?

Harold se contenta de planter ses yeux rougis dans les yeux bleus de son meister.

\- Tu compte pour moi Harold. Énormément. Bien plus que tu ne le pense. Donc non, je ne me contente pas de t'utiliser.

\- Pou-

\- Et je t'ai choisi parce que tu es toi Harold. Toi, timide et adorable avec tes taches de rousseur. Tu es plus qu'un ami, plus que mon arme et mon partenaire, d'accord ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Jack prit une grande inspiration. D'un coup, il n'était plus sur de vouloir suivre le conseil de Maka et Tsubaki. Il aurait dû suivre le plan des mecs et se contenter de lui faire un discours sur leur relation d'arme et de meister et tout ce bla-bla sur l'âme.

\- Je suis fou de toi ok ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Harold, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, alors ne me force pas à répéter parce que c'est super gênant.

\- Ok…

\- Je suis fou de toi Harold et puisque tu tenais tellement à le savoir, si j'ai le choix entre traîner avec n'importe qui ou rester avec toi à la maison pour manger de la pizza en regardant des émissions merdiques, je te choisirai à chaque fois.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il se leva et s'approcha de lui avant de l'embrasser.

Deux heures plus tard et le portable de Jack sonna. Il décrocha et le plaça contre son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- Hey Jack !

\- Soul.

\- Alors, bien passée ?

Jack baissa les yeux pour voir Harold endormi paisiblement sur sa poitrine. Il sourit quand l'auburn se tourna et frotta son visage contre l'os de sa clavicule. Les cheveux d'Hiccup lui chatouillèrent le menton.

\- Plutôt bien oui.


	5. Chapter 5 - Avatar AU

Et voilà, enfin le cinquième chapitre. Ça aura mit le temps mais il est terminé. Donc, un avatar AU qui est aussi un projet de série.

Le choix pour les éléments a été plutôt difficile et n'est pas définitif pour ma série donc si ça vous a plu et que vous avez des idées de personnages à rajouter avec l'élément qu'ils contrôlent, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ^^

Hope you enjoy !

Day 5

" _ **I'm scared Hiccup. Help me not to be"**_

 ****Harold se redressa et jeta un regard anxieux aux membres du groupe qu'il venait de rejoindre. En réponse, il reçut des grimaces et des menaces mal dissimulées dans les yeux de ses nouveaux compagnons de route. Le seul qui semblait n'avoir aucun problème était le jeune homme albinos qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer au marché puis dans la forêt. L'auburn soupira et se maudit intérieurement une fois de plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû rompre cette règle. Non, vraiment, c'était une erreur. La plus grosse depuis qu'il avait quitté son village. Il étudia avec plus d'attention les membres du groupe afin de se faire une idée de la situation. Il y avait autour de lui cinq personnes et un loup volant boréal. Cette information mit l'auburn mal à l'aise après tout, les loups comme les bisons volant et les maîtres de l'air étaient censés avoir disparus depuis un peu plus d'un siècle. Donc, par déduction, Harold en conclut que l'un d'entre eux devait être un maître de l'air, possiblement l'avatar si l'on en croyait la frénésie dans laquelle était entrée la nation du feu dernièrement. Gé-ni-al. Par réflexe, il attrapa la longue tresse qui pendait dans son dos et se mit à la tordre entre ses doigts tout en évaluant les autres. Deux maîtres de l'eau, conclut-il en voyant les vêtements de la jeune fille blonde et de l'autre albinos du groupe. Bien que les couleurs soient un peu déstabilisantes pour Raiponce – du moins c'est ainsi qu'il avait cru entendre ses camarades l'appeler. Assis à côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme plus âgé, peut-être dans la vingtaine, ne portant aucune marque distinctive. « Un chasseur de prime ? Non, plutôt un hors-la-loi ». Plus loin, de l'autre côté du feu, se tenait la source de son malaise. La rousse n'avait pas arrêté de le fusiller du regard et il pouvait sentir qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas l'envoyer dans l'autre monde, que ce soit avec son élément ou avec ses armes. Son armure, même légère, et l'énergie qui se dégageait d'elle ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une fille du feu. « Cette fois c'est la bonne, pensa Harold. Je suis définitivement foutu ». Un bras sur ses épaules et un bol de soupe placé devant son nez le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tiens Harold, voilà ta part, lui annonça Jack avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lever vers lui des yeux ronds avant de les reporter sur le bol, les quatre autres personnes assises autour du feu puis de nouveau Jack. Ce dernier ne sembla rien remarquer.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? On dirait que c'est Eugène qui a cuisiné au dernier repas.

\- Non mais-

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir Frost, fit Mérida, livide, c'est ce à quoi tu pensais en ramenant cette crevette ici.

\- Il ne pensait pas Méri, comme d'habitude, remarqua Elsa en se rapprochant de la rousse.

Harold observa l'échange et le garda dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Hey ! Protesta le jeune homme.

\- De quoi tu te plains Jack ? Demanda le brun. Elles ont raison. Tu ne pensais pas et tu nous a peut-être ramené un espion de la nation du feu.

\- Je ne-

\- Toi, tu la ferme ! Grogna Mérida en pointant Harold du doigt. Je suis à ça de te faire griller, ne tente pas ta chance.

\- Mais on fait confiance à Frisouille, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Pourtant elle fait partie de la nation du feu, remarqua Harold avant que qui que ce soit ait pu intervenir.

\- Plus maintenant ! Répliqua la rousse avec hargne.

\- Mais tu es tout de même assez haut placé à en juger par ton blason familial.

Une boule de feu effleura la joue du jeune homme et alla s'écraser dans un tronc d'arbre quelques mètres derrière. Harold pâlit et fixa sans bouger le poing encore fumant de la fille du feu.

\- Un mot de plus et je me débarrasse de toi sans attendre les explications de Jack ! Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Mérida, il faut que tu te calme. Résonna la jeune fille albinos en venant s'agenouiller devant la furie. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue constellée de taches de rousseur avant d'appuyer son front contre celui de la rousse. Respire, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien.

Un silence tendu accueillit cette déclaration. Après quelques minutes, les deux filles reprirent leurs positions initiales autour du feu cependant sans se lâcher la main.

\- Jack ? La blonde parla pour la première fois et le jeune homme la regarda, surpris. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi l'avoir amené ?

\- Je veux qu'il soit mon professeur.

Harold manqua de faire tomber son bol et les autres lancèrent un regard ahuri et furieux en direction de leur compagnon.

\- Pardon ? Fit la voix raffinée de la copine de Mérida.

\- Je veux que Harold soit mon professeur, Elsa.

\- Professeur de quoi Frost, intervint une fois encore le brun. Il n'a pas l'air doué pour grand-chose.

\- C'est un maître de la terre.

Tous les regards se portèrent soudainement sur Harold, ce que l'auburn n'apprécia pas du tout. Il haïssait être le centre de l'attention.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Raiponce.

\- Et bien… commença Harold, hésitant.

\- C'est vrai ou pas ? Aboya Mérida. Et méfie toi de ce que tu vas dire la crevette.

\- Techniquement, je suis un maître du métal avant d'être un maître de la terre.

\- C'est possible ça ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers Raiponce.

\- Laisse-le parler Eugène, le tança cette dernière. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Fit-elle en s'adressant à Harold. Il avala sa salive avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je viens d'un village de maîtres de la terre. C'est une tradition là-bas. Mais je ne montrais aucun signe d'une quelconque maîtrise à quinze ans donc je suis parti.

\- On t'a banni ? Interrogea Elsa tout en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Mérida.

\- Non, assura l'auburn en secouant la tête. Je suis parti de mon plein gré. De toute façon, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise la-bas et j'ai toujours été plus fasciné par le feu que par la terre.

\- Si tu n'es pas un maître, pourquoi l'autre idiot voudrait de toi comme professeur, hum ? Interrogea Eugène avec méfiance tout en ignorant les protestations de Jack à la mention du mot idiot.

\- En fait, je suis un maître de la terre. Mais j'ai d'abord réussi à maîtriser le métal.

\- Comment ? Demanda Raiponce, interloquée.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Harold en haussant les épaules. Ça m'est venu naturellement.

\- Peut être à cause de son affinité avec le feu, proposa Mérida.

\- Possible, confirmèrent Elsa et Raiponce après s'être consulté du regard.

\- Alors, je peux le garder ? Demanda Jack comme un gosse en entourant l'auburn des ses bras.

\- Jack… soupira Elsa en se massant les tempes.

\- Ce n'est pas un animal, fit Raiponce, tu ne peux pas le forcer à nous accompagner.

\- Sérieux Frost, on dirait un gosse, se moqua Eugène.

Jack leur adressa une grimace avant de poser sur eux des grands yeux pleins de larmes tout en ignorant Harold en train de se débattre contre son étreinte.

\- Désolée, ça ne marchera pas, lui assura Elsa d'un ton ferme.

\- En fait, je pense qu'il ne va pas avoir le choix.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Mérida qui leur adressa un regard condescendant avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Harold. Quand elle parla, l'auburn eut l'impression qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

\- Les officiers de la nation du feu et les citoyens t'ont vu partir avec Jack. Et ils ont en permanence sous les yeux des avis de recherches sur l'avatar et son groupe. Ta tête ne va pas tarder à rejoindre la notre-

\- L'a-l'avatar ? S'étrangla Harold.

\- -il serait plus sûr pour toi de nous suivre, termina Mérida avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle observa les autres pour voir l'effet que sa petite tirade aurait sur eux.

\- Oui, ça paraît logique, fit Elsa en regardant Raiponce, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- Le pauvre, soupira Eugène. Il ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi il vient d'être embarqué. Tu peux être fier de toi Jack.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, fit ce dernier, vexé.

\- Attendez, attendez ! s'écria soudain Harold en se dégageant de Jack. Les autres reportèrent leur attention sur le principal concerné. Votre groupe est recherché et vous voyagez avec l'avatar ?

\- Oui, fut la réponse unanime du groupe et le fils de la terre manqua de tomber à la renverse.

\- Ah… ok… et où est-il dans ce cas ?

Un éclat de rire fut la seul réponse que le jeune homme put obtenir pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Mérida, Jack et Eugène se roulaient presque par terre tandis que Raiponce et Elsa se contentaient de glousser (oui glousser ! Et voir la jeune albinos glousser était on ne peut plus bizarre, presque flippant même).

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- E-et bien, commença Raiponce en reprenant son souffle, tu vois… Harold c'est ça ?

\- Oui, fit le jeune homme légèrement agacé.

\- Et bien tu as déjà rencontré l'avatar, termina Elsa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda le jeune homme, sceptique.

\- C'est moi, annonça Jack joyeusement.

Harold l'observa un long moment avant de se tourner vers les autres de nouveau.

\- Je n'y crois pas. C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Hey ! S'offusqua l'albinos.

\- Malheureusement non, fit Eugène en se penchant pour placer une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Harold.

\- Le monde est perdu, conclut ce dernier avec un air grave et presque désespéré peint sur le visage.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, conforma Mérida en hochant la tête. Tu commence à me plaire la crevette fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci… Enfin, je suppose.

\- Tu fais la gueule Frost ? Demanda Eugène en se tournant vers l'avatar.

\- Des méchants, tous jaloux, grommela ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son bol de soupe. Mais ils verront, je leur montrerai moi…

\- Et c'est repartit, soupira Eugène.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Harold en désignant le jeune homme avant de prendre un gorgée de sa soupe.

\- Il boude, se contenta de répondre Elsa d'un air serein en buvant son bol.

Harold s'étouffa et posa son repas au sol avant de le renverser sous la violence de sa quinte de toux.

\- Tu l'as dis, confirma Mérida sans le regarder. On est mal barré.

Six mois après cette nuit là, Harold avait définitivement trouvé sa place dans le groupe. Il s'était très vite entendu avec les autres et bizarrement, Jack et lui faisaient la paire. Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, bien sur sous les moqueries de Mérida et Eugène. Mais bon, les choses suivaient leur cours et se déroulaient plutôt bien. L'avatar avait réussi à maîtriser la terre. Il ne lui manquait plus que le feu, un élément qu'il était particulièrement réticent à approcher. Sous cette peur, Harold sentait plus qu'un problème lié à leur combat contre la nation du feu mais il avait décidé de ne pas pousser. Jack ou un autre lui en parlerait en temps voulu.

Cette nuit là, ils avaient installé leur campement dans une région au nord de Ba Sing Se. Harold avait lamentablement perdu à eau-terre-air-feu* et avait été désigné pour la corvée du bois et le premier tour de garde. C'est non sans exprimer sa mauvaise volonté qu'il était parti crapahuter dans les bois à la recherche de brindilles et de branches pour le feu. Après une petite demie-heure, le jeune homme se redressa et contempla son tas d'un œil critique. Moui, cela devrait leur permettre de tenir la nuit conclut-il. Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour ramasser sa prise et vacilla légèrement sous le poids. Il réussit à regagner son équilibre et se mit à avancer doucement avec prudence dans la forêt. Les branches qu'il tenait dans les mains lui bloquaient la vue et il devait faire attention à ne pas trébucher sur une racine. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le noir, il finit par discerner la lueur de leur campement par-dessus son fardeau. Il accéléra l'allure et manqua de tomber quand il se prit les pieds dans un objet au sol (pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agissait des sacs d'Eugène…). Une main invisible le rattrapa et le remit sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme continua son chemin et déposa les branches près du feu. Il remarqua Jack et fronça les sourcils, surprit que l'albinos ne soit pas encore couché. Harold décida d'aller s'asseoir à coté de son ami/potentiel petit ami et s'approcha de Jack. Cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de l'auburn et resta silencieux. Harold s'installa et remua les cendres du feu avec un bâton avant de remettre du bois dans le foyer. Le silence s'étira.

\- Merci, fit soudain Harold.

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer les flammes. Elles dansaient en un enchaînement de rouge et d'or. Les couleurs chaudes se reflétaient sur le visage de Jack, lui donnant un aspect sauvage et plus dangereux.

\- Pour m'avoir aidé je veux dire, continua le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise avec l'avatar depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe. Sans toi, le bois tombait et moi avec. Imagine le scandale qu'aurait fait Mérida si le bruit l'avait réveillée. Il émit y petit rire gêné avant de se taire de nouveau.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement dans le plus grand silence une fois encore. Jack était trop silencieux et Harold commençait à s'inquiéter mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus déranger l'albinos en se montrant trop intrusif. Perdu dans ses propres pensées, il ne remarqua pas Jack se déplacer pour venir s'asseoir derrière lui. Il sursauta quand les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule, les mèches blanches se mélangeant à celles auburn d'Harold.

\- Jack ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harold de plus en plus inquiet. Un murmure presque inaudible fut la réponse du jeune homme.

\- Jack ? Fit Harold en se tournant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son ami. Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

L'albinos releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harold. L'auburn se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rouges sur les côtés. « Il a dû pleurer, pensa t-il en fronçant les sourcils ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Jack ?

\- … J'ai peur, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- De quoi ? Questionna Harold en se retourna complètement dans les bras de l'autre. Il était presque assis sur les genoux de Jack et quelque part dans un des recoins de son cerveau, il s'en rendit compte et rougit légèrement.

\- De tout, murmura l'albinos au bord des larmes. Je suis l'avatar, le sort du monde dépend de moi…

\- Mais… ? Poussa Harold

\- Mais je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Je ne suis pas un des grands héros qu'on voit dans les légendes, sans doutes, sans peurs et sans reproches.

\- Et c'est normal Jack, fit Harold en essuyant de sa manche les larmes qui avaient dégringolé sur les joues pâles de l'avatar. Tu es humain. C'est normal.

Jack enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule d'Harold une fois de plus et resserra sa prise autour de la taille du fils de la terre.

\- J'ai peur Harold, sanglota-t-il à moitié. Non, je suis terrifié. Aide-moi à ne plus l'être, supplia-t-il.

Harold lui rendit son étreinte avec plus de force et se mit à bercer doucement l'albinos (ce qui se révéla un peu bizarre vu que Jack était plus grand que lui) et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 *** version pierre-papier-ciseaux de l'anime (véridique!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Modern AU

Day 6

" _ **Yeah, my dead fiancé can fly... I haven't told my parent about that yet"**_

Stoïck regardait d'un œil noir les deux adolescents en face de lui. Aucuns des deux n'osaient lever la tête et fixaient donc obstinément les lignes du plancher et le début de la peau d'ours faisant office de tapis dans la salle à manger. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de s'adresser au plus petit des deux adolescents :

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, commença t-il, vous avez tout les deux été expulsée du lycée pour deux jours.

\- Oui.

\- Et tout ça parce que vous vous êtes fait attraper dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Oui.

\- Je vous croyais plus malins.

\- Désolé papa…

\- Et combien de temps tu comptais me le cacher ? Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir la nouvelle de cette façon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu croyais que je ne le remarquerai pas ? Rien de ce qui ce passe dans cette maison ne m'échappe.

\- Oh… A-alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce qu-

\- Je suis heureux pour toi fils, et ce depuis que je vous ai vu. Mais le rendre officiel de cette manière gâche tout.

\- Mais en-

\- Vous avez raison Mr. Haddock, le coupa Astrid en plaquant la main sur la bouche de son ami. Ça ne se reproduira plus, on fera attention.

\- Bien, conclut-il avant de tourner le dos aux deux jeunes et de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Harold se débattit avec son amie avant de réussir à retirer sa main de sa bouche. Elle l'essuya sans aucune discrétion sur son jean sous le regard noir du jeune homme. Une fois cela fait, elle s'étira et se retourna pour voir Harold se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas rageur. Elle leva un sourcil avant de le suivre. Elle monta les escaliers, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux photos affichées sur le mur. Toutes montraient la famille Haddock depuis la naissance d'Harold jusqu'à l'été dernier, lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la plage. Le jeune homme se trouvait héros de la plupart des clichés. Elle gloussa devant la scène représentant un jeune garçon armé d'une épée en bois et d'un casque de viking à coté de trois adultes vêtus de pieds en cape comme des guerriers nordiques. Le casque, trop grand, tombait sur les yeux verts de son porteur et lui mangeait la moitie du visage, l'autre largement occupée par un immense sourire. Une porte claqua violemment et elle termina son ascension avant de se trouver sur le palier du premier étage. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte totalement peinte, avec des dragons s'envolant en arabesque sur le bois sombre. Au dessus de la poignée, faisant face à l'ensemble de l'essaim hétéroclite, un petit dragon noir à l'allure féline. Elle sourit avant de frapper à la porte et d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Elle se baissa immédiatement afin d'éviter l'oreiller puis elle le ramassa et referma la porte.

\- Je croyais qu'on était censé être poli et accueillant avec ses invités.

\- Je pensais qu'après avoir frappé, il fallait attendre une réponse avant d'entrer.

Elle haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côte de son ami. Elle lui piqua un des deux écouteurs qu'elle plaça dans son oreiller. Placidement, Harold mit sa musique en route et pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fais croire à mon père qu'on était ensemble ? Lui demanda t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais pu lui dire de toute façon ? Il se doute de quelque chose Harold.

\- Et alors ? Laisse-le croire ce qu'il veut.

\- Avec ton père, ça ne suffit pas et tu le sais. Il t'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu crache le morceau.

\- Et après ? Je lui aurai dit la vérité.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si il allait y croire de toute façon.

\- Il faudra bien que tu le mettes au courant. Il a le droit de comprendre pourquoi tu vas… elle fit un rapide mouvement avec ses mains pour illustrer son propos.

\- Oh mais bien sur ! Je peux tout à fais imaginer la scène. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler : « Salut papa ! Je sais que je n'ai que dix-sept ans mais je me suis fiancé et- »

\- Attends, attends ! Il ne sait rien du tout ?

\- Rien

\- Même pas la fausse version qu'on a mit au point ?

\- Astrid, il se rendra compte tout seul et bien assez vite notre relation n'avait rien de sérieux. Tu es trop indépendante et je suis trop moi. « Nous » n'est qu'une couverture.

\- Peut être, mais tu aurais pu adoucir les choses…

\- Tu peux me dire comment ?

\- Ben…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, toute Astrid que tu sois. Je me suis fiancé avec un fantôme/esprit pour sauver une vie. Pour compliquer les choses, j'en suis actuellement tombé amoureux et les sentiments sont réciproques.

\- C'est assez mignon quand on y pense…

\- Et assez cliché… Donc oui, mon fiancé _mort_ peut voler, comme tout esprit de l'hiver qui se respecte, et non, je n'ai encore rien dis à mon père. Tu as encore un problème avec mon silence ?

\- Non… Combien de temps il te reste ?

\- Deux mois à peu près…

\- Comment tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser sans savoir.

\- Je vais lui écrire une lettre.

\- C'est tout ? Pour ce qui va se produire, je trouve qu-

\- Astrid ! Explosa Harold, faisant taire les protestations de la jeune fille. Je suis déjà mort !

\- …

\- Respire ma vieille, lui conseilla t-il prudemment.

\- T-tu es déjà mort ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Harold soupira avant d'éteindre la musique et de retirer son écouteur. Il descendit du lit, laissant une Astrid ahurie sur le duvet. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit. Il attrapa un crayon et ouvrit un de ses cahiers à croquis. Il le feuilleta, faisant tournoyer son crayon entre ses doigts avant de s'arrêter sur une page. De sa place, Astrid reconnut la forme noire et souple du dragon sur la porte. Les dessins le montraient sous différents angles et dans différentes positions. Cependant, une chose restait la même sur chaque croquis. Les yeux verts acides ressortaient de manière presque douloureuse contre le fusain de ses écailles. Elle fut coupée dans sa contemplation par Harold qui tourna la page et referma le cahier. Ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu te souviens de cet accident dans le centre ville il y a six mois ?

\- Bien sur, un vrai miracle. Il n'y a eu aucuns morts, juste des blessures légères pour le conducteur du camion.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu… t'es cassé la jambe le même jour ? Quand il acquiesça, elle développa. Tu avais été absent toute la journée et quand j'ai appelé pour te donner les cours, ton père m'a dit qui tu étais à l'hôpital. Et ?

\- Ce n'est pas toute la vérité…

Astrid le dévisagea avec horreur, faisant rapidement le lien entre les nouveaux éléments. Harold se contenta de tourner de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. La blonde scruta son ami et ne manqua donc pas le sourire qui illumina soudainement ses yeux pas plus que la légère rougeur sur ses joues et la teinte bleue que ses lèvres prirent pendant approximativement trente secondes. Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Il est là ?

\- Juste de passage. Il est déjà reparti.

\- Donc tu es mort.

\- Oui

\- Pendant l'accident ?

\- Je me suis précipité pour aider une petite fille blonde qui traversait. Nous sommes morts tout les deux.

\- C'est… c'est horrible

Harold se leva et la prit dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Comment ?

Il dessina des cercles dans son dos avec ses mains avant de relâcher son étreinte et de s'éloigner. Il lui sourit faiblement.

\- Je l'ai poussé. Son crane à heurté le trottoir et moi, c'est le camion qui m'a heurté. J'aurais dû survivre à mes blessures. Je suis resté conscient pendant environ cinq minutes. Assez pour voir un adolescent avec les cheveux blancs et un jeune garçon se précipiter vers la petite fille. Assez pour me rendre compte qu'elle était morte et pas moi. Ensuite, l'albinos m'a vu et il s'est approché. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru au surnaturel mais à cet instant, j'étais persuadé d'avoir une faucheuse en face de moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui : une peau pale comme la mort, des cheveux blancs et des yeux plus bleus que nature. Je lui ai demandé un échange.

\- Un échange de quoi ?

\- Ma vie contre celle de cette petite fille.

Il ignora le hoquet choqué d'Astrid et se sourit à lui même, comme lorsque l'on se remémore quelque chose de particulièrement attendrissant. Elle déglutit.

\- Je me suis rendu compte plus tard que s'était impossible pour lui. Mais sur le coup, ça m'a paru logique. Je pense qu'il a voulu me donner un faible espoir. Il a rigolé et m'a donné son accord, à condition que je l'épouse et que je vienne vivre avec lui.

\- Et tu as accepté juste comme ça ? S'énerva Astrid. Sans savoir si ça allait marcher ?

\- Oui. A ce moment là, il a posé sa main sur ma gorge et la lune s'est mise à grossir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'étais juste pas en train de perdre connaissance ? Peut être que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un rêve après tout.

Harold lui lança un regard triste avant de secouer la tête doucement.

\- Elle m'a donné huit mois.

\- La lune ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

\- Désolée…

\- Huit mois avant que le chiffre ne se retourne et que ma vie ne prenne son cours dans l'infini en tant qu'esprit. Huit mois pour faire le deuil de ma mortalité, de ma famille et accepter ce que je vais être.

\- Et l'albinos ?

\- Jack ? Il faisait parti du pacte. La lune nous a officiellement fiancé avant que je ne perde connaissance. J'ai mis cinq mois avant de tomber amoureux et maintenant, je suis prêt à faire mon deuil.

\- Tu vas devenir un esprit.

\- Oui, sûrement une saison je pense. Après tout, je suis l'autre moitié de l'hiver, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

\- L'été ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça ne correspond pas vraiment à ma personnalité.

\- C'est vrai, tu as toujours été plus fade.

\- Jalouse.

Le silence se fit une fois de plus. Les deux adolescents ne souhaitaient le rompre, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre. C'est Stoïck qui mit fin à ce moment en toquant à la porte. Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée sans pour autant parler. Finalement, une barbe rousse apparut dans l'entrebâillement du panneau de bois. Des yeux verts, exactes répliques de ceux d'Harold observèrent les deux amis avant de se poser sur Astrid. Stoïck se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Il commence à être tard Astrid. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ou tu manges avec nous ?

Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Harold avant de répondre :

\- C'est très gentil Mr. Haddock, mais je crois que je vais rentrer. On se voit demain Harold ?

\- Ouais, à demain.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de descendre les escaliers. Stoïck lança un regard que seul le mot anglais « _smug_ » pouvait définir selon Harold et partit à la suite de la jeune fille. Harold poussa un gros soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux. Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes puis se décida à descendre pour préparer le repas. En sortant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Après un repas passé sous l'œil d'aigle de son père, Harold déposa ses couverts dans l'évier et monta dans sa chambre en murmurant un vague « bonne nuit ». Les sous-entendus constants de Stoïck l'avaient épuisé. Il se brossa rapidement les dents avant d'ouvrir sa porte. L'air frais du début de printemps l'accueillit, suivi de près par deux bras froids et fantomatiques autour de sa taille. Il referma la porte avec un clic, assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce. Une brise glaciale lui chatouilla la nuque et l'esprit blottit sa tête au creux de son coup.

\- Hey… murmura-t-il

\- Hey… répondit Harold avec un sourire avant de se retourner dans les bras de son fiancé. Ce dernier plaça un baiser glacé sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis le souleva et les fit flotter tout les deux jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa avant de s'allonger à coté de lui et de le reprendre dans ses bras. Harold se blottit contre l'esprit et un frisson lui parcouru le corps.

\- Tu es gelé

\- Je suis l'esprit de l'hiver, remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire, tu vas devoir t'y habituer la crevette.

\- Jack, protesta Harold devant l'utilisation du surnom et les légers coups que son fiancé venait de lui donner dans les côtes.

\- Tu es trop maigre. Ce n'est pas normal avec le mastodonte que tu as pour père.

\- La génétique, répliqua t-il, acerbe. Je n'y peux rien, je tiens ça de ma mère.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, repartit Jack passant sa joue dans les cheveux d'Harold. Je me demande comment je m'en serais sorti si tu avais le même physique que Nord.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé en mariage, répondit l'auburn avec humour.

\- Sans doute.

Le silence se fit. Jack profitait de la chaleur que lui offrait son petit copain et de la musique rassurante que jouaient les battements de son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant que dans un peu moins de deux mois, ce tambour cesserait de battre pour toujours.

\- Jack ?

\- Hum… ?

Aucune réponse ne parvint. L'esprit ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir observer Harold. L'adolescent se mordait la lèvre inférieure et n'osait pas croiser son regard.

\- Harold ?

\- Est- il avala sa salive pour tenter de se débarrasser du sable soudainement coincé dans sa gorge. Est-ce que c'est prêt ?

Jack resta interdit un instant, sans comprendre. Puis, cela prit sens. Harold avait peur. Il se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Évidemment que ce n'est pas facile d'attendre la mort, même en sachant ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé, oui, son _fiancé de l'hiver_ , avant de parler :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harold, tout est prêt pour t'accueillir. Les autres sont très excités qu'un nouvel esprit vienne vivre avec moi. Ils tiennent à ce que ce soit parfait. Mim aussi est prêt. Cela fait six mois qu'il attend de te transformer.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Non, tu ne te rendras compte de rien et je serai la pour t'aider et t'accueillir.

Harold lui répondit par un faible sourire avant de cacher sa tête contre la poitrine de Jack.

\- Jack ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Merci

L'esprit de l'hiver embrassa son fiancé sur le front, dessinant pendant quelques secondes un motif de flocon. Il écouta la respiration d'Harold et son cœur jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'endorme avant de fermer les yeux avec un sourire.

 _Deux mois plus tard_

\- Je suis désolé Mr. Haddock, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé votre fils. Il a tout bonnement disparu.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé !

\- Nous vous informerons si nous avons du nouveau mais cela fait une semaine qu'il a disparu. Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions.

\- Je vous remercie, au revoir, répondit Stoïck sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, la main toujours sur le combiné. Un sanglot rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il se redressa, essuya rapidement les larmes sur son visage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua par habitude et entra. La chambre était comme quand son propriétaire l'occupait encore. Les dessins éparpillés sur le bureau et sur le sol, des vêtements sales au pied du lit et deux photos sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur le lit et contempla les photos.

Sur la première on pouvait voir une réplique de celle présente sur le mur de l'escalier. Les trois adultes en guerriers et Harold au milieu avec son épée en bois. Il sourit en repensant à cette journée. Valka, Gueulfor et lui avaient réussi à se libérer pour assister une convention sur les univers médiévaux. Fiers de leur héritage viking, les trois adultes n'avaient pas hésité à y emmener le jeune Harold, alors âgé de cinq. Ils y étaient restés trois jours avant de rentrer chez eux. Son regard dériva vers la deuxième photo, montrant Harold assis sur un rocher et tendant vers la caméra le poisson qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Si on regardait l'image d'assez prés, on pouvait voir les yeux rougis du petit garçon. Valka était morte trois mois plus tôt. Ce séjour avait servi à changer les idées d'un Harold de huit ans perdu sans sa mère et seul avec un Stoïck dévasté.

Il souleva la photo et la regarda de plus près. Un courant d'air entra par la fenêtre et fit s'envoler un papier jusqu'alors coincé sous la photo de pêche. Il se baissa et aperçut une enveloppe. Sur le dessus, les runes nordiques qu'Harold avait appris s'étalaient et formaient le prénom de son père. D'une main tremblante, il ramassa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, une lettre et deux photos. Stoïck déplia la lettre et commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il déposa la lettre et s'empara des deux photos. La surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la première. Devant les arbres du parc se tenaient Astrid et Harold, avec d'autres amis de leur groupe sur les cotés. Les deux adolescents souriaient en se tenant par la taille. Stoïck retourna la photo et vit inscrit au dos : « _Harold et Astrid, meilleurs amis (enfin presque ;) )_ ». Il posa le cliché sur le lit avant de prendre le deuxième. Sur celui-ci, il était possible de voir Harold dans sa chambre, un bras élevé dans le vide, comme s'il se tenait collé à quelqu'un. Par curiosité, il retourna la photo. « _Harold et Jack par Astrid_ ».

\- Jack… ?

Harold sourit tristement en regardant son père. Les feuilles mortes tombèrent de ses cheveux et s'accumulèrent sur le sol à ses pieds. Il les observa avant de les rassembler sur le lit et les arrangea pour en faire un message. Satisfait mais les yeux humides, il se retourna vers son autre moitié qui lui ouvrit grand les bras. Harold s'y précipita et Jack le serra contre lui.

\- Allons-y la crevette, murmura-t-il

Harold hocha la tête en souriant avant de suivre son fiancé. Il ne se retourna pas et manqua donc le sourire larmoyant de Stoïck lorsqu'il découvrit le message de son fils.

Astrid tourna et retourna la lettre entre ses mains. Malgré la tristesse, un grand sourire était peint sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire pour connaître le contenu du message. Elle déposa l'enveloppe dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et leva la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'observes Harold, mais tu as intérêt à être heureux. Sinon, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts et ton fiancé aussi.

 _ **« Perpétuer la vie nous ouvre les portes de l'éternité »**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Fairy AU

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ^^ C'est un AU sur les fées. Je précise que le Harold de cette histoire (et celui de toutes les autres) n'est pas celui de HTTYD 2. Il s'agit de celui du 1 ou d'un que j'imagine, entre les deux avec une longue tresse dans le dos. Voilà :) Après, vous êtes libre de visualiser qui vous voulez ^^

Hope you enjoy !

Day 7

" _ **You thought I didn't notice the way you two looked at each other? I maybe old but I'm not blind. I remember that feeling.**_ _ **The spark, the electricity..."**_

\- Monseigneur ! S'exclama un hob-gobelin en ouvrant en grand les portes de la salle du trône. Monseigneur, nous avons un intrus !

Le maître des lieux releva la tête et fixa un regard froid sur la créature.

\- U-un message des champignons vient de nous parvenir… bredouilla le hob-gobelin. Deux fées sont dans notre royaume et elles se dirigent vers les Portes.

\- A cette époque de l'année ?! Mais elles sont complètement inconscientes ! Tonna-t-il. Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

\- N-non Seigneur, mais l'une d'elle montre les caractéristiques de la famille royale…

\- Misère… grommela le seigneur. Déployez la garde ! Nous devons les intercepter avant qu'elles n'atteignent les Portes.

\- Bien Seigneur.

\- Et prévenez les chevaliers, je me rends au palais. Les accords doivent être respectés et un rappel serait le bienvenu apparemment.

\- Bien !

Le hob-gobelin quitta la pièce précipitamment, laissant le seigneur seul. Il se tourna vers la grande table au milieu du hall et s'appuya dessus, observant avec attention la carte épinglée sur le bois. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur un grand arbre coloré à gauche de la carte avant de passer sur la partie droite du parchemin et de s'arrêter entre quatre ronces, chacune marquant une saison, formant un arc. Les Portes. La lumière tombant du plafond était presque sur cette partie de la carte. Il soupira avant de retirer sa main et de tourner les talons vers la grande porte.

Le seigneur observait la forêt d'arbres à moitié morts s'étendant devant lui jusqu'aux chênes millénaires marquant la frontière entre son monde et celui des fées. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua l'arrivée des chevaliers que lorsque l'un d'eux se racla la gorge. Il tourna à peine la tête et aperçu du coin de l'œil Fury et Storm, deux des chevaliers les plus anciens. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui et il leur fit face.

\- Vous nous avez demandé Seigneur ? Demanda Fury sans relever la tête.

\- J'ai besoin d'une escorte. Nous nous rendons chez les fées.

\- Seigneur, protesta Storm de sa voix grave, est-ce prudent avec votre blessure…

\- Cela fait un an, le coupa le maître des lieux, je pense que je peux au moins voler.

\- Mais-

\- Il suffit ! Tonna le seigneur. Des fées sont entrées et se dirigent vers les Portes. On m'a placé ici pour que cela n'arrive pas, il me faut voir le dirigeant des fées pour leur rappeler les lois.

\- Bien seigneur, firent les chevaliers en unisson.

\- Nous partons !

Le seigneur ouvrit ses ailes chatoyantes, très proches de celles des papillons de nuit mais avec un dégradé de rouge vers le marrons. Il décolla, suivit des deux chevaliers et se dirigea vers les chênes millénaires.

\- Jack !

L'albinos ignora l'appel et continua à s'éloigner des chênes millénaires, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt frontalière. Pourquoi un nom pareil quand il s'agissait juste d'un assemblage d'arbres à moitié mort, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très attentif aux cours d'histoire que sa cousine, la reine Kida, lui donnait.

\- Jack !

\- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers son amie.

La rousse lui lança un regard à la fois blasé et agacé. Elle souffla pour se débarrasser d'une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le prince (et accessoirement son meilleur ami).

\- Jusqu'où tu comptes aller, hum ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Et bien moi je sais qu'on a largement dépassé les limites du royaume.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors même si tu es prince, je ne pense pas que tu échappes à la loi, grommela Mérida en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- On s'en préoccupera quand on se fera attraper, répondit-il en se retournant et en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que tu comptes te faire attraper ? S'étrangla la rousse

\- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Jack.

\- Ok, stop ! S'exclama Mérida.

Elle battit ses ailes rouge feu plus fort et passa devant le prince avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Wow, s'écria Jack, manquant de s'écraser sur la jeune fée. Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- On rentre, fit platement Mérida en le prenant par le poignet et en le tirant derrière elle.

\- Pas question ! S'écria le fae en tirant dans l'autre sens.

\- Jack…

\- Je suis prince et je t'ordonne de me laisser partir !

\- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gamin !

\- Non, mais cette excuse marche à chaque fois.

\- Esp… très bien. En tant que garde royale, il est de mon devoir d'assurer ta protection. Je me dois donc d… Mérida se figea brusquement et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Et bien quoi ? On dirait que tu viens de voir ta mère, plaisanta le prince avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas. Ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment elle.

Le prince se tourna, manœuvrant ses ailes blanches aux reflets bleus pour continuer à faire du sur-place, et se figea à son tour. Derrière lui se tenait une douzaine de créatures ailées avec des masques faits de feuilles mortes et d'épines. Elles tenaient des lances, braquées sur les deux fées qu'elles encerclèrent. Mérida se plaça contre Jack et voulut sortir son épée mais un des gardes l'en empêcha. Sans un mot, ils les accompagnèrent jusqu'aux chênes millénaires.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda Jack en observant avec un certain dégoût les créatures.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'il s'agit des gardes frontaliers.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais, hein ? Constata la rousse, agacée.

\- Non, confirma le fae avec un sourire insolent.

\- Ils sont au service de celui qui dirige cet endroit. On l'appelle le Gardien.

\- Gardien ? Vachement original, se moqua Jack. Et il garde quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est censé être un secret royal. Ça fait des millénaires depuis que l'un d'entre nous a rencontré le Gardien.

Sur cette remarque, les deux fées se turent et continuèrent leur chemin, toujours escortées par la garde. Le trajet fut assez court et finalement, ils arrivèrent aux chênes millénaires où les chevaliers du palais et une des créatures les attendaient. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent et sur un signe de tête de ce qui semblait être leur chef, ils relâchèrent les fées avant de s'éloigner.

Élinor prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser les portes de la salle du conseil. Elle allait interrompre une réunion importante sur le passage de saison et cela risquait de ne pas plaire. Elle n'était cependant pas devenue première intendante du palais en se laissant dominer par l'angoisse des conséquences de ses choix. Elle entra dans la salle et comme prévu, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. La tête haute, elle s'avança jusqu'au bout de la table et s'agenouilla devant ses souverains.

\- Vos Majestés, salua-t-elle.

\- Élinor, répondirent-ils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma chère ? Demanda la reine en lui faisant signe de se relever.

\- Nous avons un visiteur ma reine.

\- Et bien qu'il attende, intervint Fergus, cette réunion ne peut être retardée.

\- Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit impossible, continua l'intendante.

\- Il se pliera aux règles ! Tonna Stoïck, un des conseillers de la reine.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, conseiller Haddock, vous n'avez pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour prendre ce genre de décisions, remarqua la reine d'une voix calme.

\- Mes excuses, majesté… bredouilla le fae.

\- De quoi en retourne-t-il Élinor ? Demanda Kida.

\- Majesté, il ne tombe pas sous notre juridiction. Les anciens traités lui garantissent l'immunité, aucune de nos lois ne le concerne et si nous lui refusons l'entrée, il s'invitera.

\- Quoi ? Aboyèrent Fergus et Stoïck

\- Ce pourrait-il… murmura le roi

\- Le Gardien nous rend visite, confirma la reine.

\- C'est exact Majesté.

\- Faites-le entrer. Des nouvelles de sa part, surtout à cette période de l'année, sont de la plus haute importance.

\- Bien Majesté.

Élinor s'inclina une fois de plus avant de sortir. Kida et Milo se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et s'installèrent sur leurs trônes. Les trois conseillers restèrent autour de la table et Nord, qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à présent, récupéra les sabres qu'il avait posés sous la table pour les placer à sa ceinture. Après quelques minutes seulement, Élinor revint accompagnée des trois visiteurs de la forêt frontalière.

\- Gardien, salua Kida.

\- Reine Kida, retourna le Gardien derrière son masque.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite.

\- L'accord a été outrepassé.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tendirent immédiatement. Kida fronça les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Gardien ?

\- Une de mes sentinelles a repéré deux fées dans la forêt. L'une d'elles était un membre de la famille royale.

\- Jack, à tous les coups, remarqua Milo avec un léger sourire.

\- Sans doute, confirma Kida. Faites venir Elsa, demanda-t-elle à Élinor avant de reporter son attention sur le Gardien.

\- J'ai envoyé mes gardes pour les intercepter avant qu'ils n'atteignent les Portes. Ils ont pour ordre de les ramener à la frontière.

\- Nord, demandez à vos gardes d'aller les chercher.

\- Storm les accompagnera, fit le Gardien en désignant la créature brune avec des tatouages rouges et bleus.

\- Très bien.

Personne n'avait parlé depuis que les gardes du palais avaient récupérés les deux adolescents. En présence de fées qu'ils connaissaient, ni Mérida ni Jack n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le palais soit en vue et avec lui les silhouettes qui les attendaient devant les portes.

\- On est dans la merde, se contenta de dire Jack.

\- Non, tu crois ? Ironisa Mérida.

Le silence reprit, interrompu par les battements d'ailes des membres du groupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du palais, les deux adolescents avaient la tête baissée de peur de croiser le regard de l'intendante et du conseiller. Les gardes saluèrent leur chef avant de repartir, ne laissant que les deux amis, les fées et le chevalier de la forêt frontalière.

\- Vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes vous deux, croyez moi, fit Élinor en les fusillant du regard.

Nord ne dit rien mais Jack put sentir le regard désapprobateur du géant. Cependant, aucun des deux ne parla et ils se contentèrent de suivre les adultes jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Ils traversèrent donc les ailes désertes du palais et entrèrent dans la pièce sous les regards pesants de toutes les personnes présentes. Les adolescents sursautèrent lorsque les portes se refermèrent avec un bruit sec derrière eux.

\- Jack, Merida.

Ils relevèrent la tête uniquement pour voir le regard déçu que Kida posait sur eux. À côté d'elle, Milo et Elsa faisaient de même. Merida se mordit la lèvre en voyant la mine déçue d'Elsa et elle n'osa même pas se retourner pour voir ses parents. Jack quand à lui tourna la tête pour ne pas voir ses cousines et se retrouva alors confronté à une silhouette masquée. Curieux, il se redressa et la fixa avec plus d'intensité. Il décela un éclair émeraude dans les gouffres noirs qui couvraient les yeux.

\- Voici le Gardien, régent de la forêt frontalière, fit Kida comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son cousin. Il est ici car vous avez pénétré dans son domaine.

\- La forêt ? Je pensais que rien ne pouvait y vivre, commença Jack.

\- Faux ! Intervint le Gardien d'une voix tranchante. Les fées n'ont pas le droit d'y vivre. Les autres créatures en ont fait leur maison. Je pensais que la famille royale était gardienne de cette vérité ? Accusa-t-il en se tournant vers la reine.

\- Je n'écoute pas mes leçons d'histoire, fit Jack pour défendre sa cousine. Et de toute façon, si les fées sont interdites, pourquoi êtes-vous le gardien de cette forêt ? Demanda l'albinos en désignant les ailes du Gardien.

\- Je ne suis pas une fée, ni un fae.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Jack, narquois, en ignorant les avertissements que les autres lui donnèrent.

\- Je suis un Fael.

\- Je ne vois pas de différence.

\- Alors tu es stupide, répliqua le Gardien en retirant son masque, laissant apparaître une touffe de cheveux auburn et des yeux verts froids. Vous les fées et faes êtes vivants. Je suis la clé entre la vie et la mort, ce qui sépare ton monde de celui des ombres.

\- Je ne comprends pas… bredouilla Jack.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, grommela une des créatures, noire avec des ailes écailleuses.

\- Tais-toi Fury, siffla Storm.

\- Quelle est la seule saison qui n'apparaît jamais dans ton monde ?

\- L'automne…

\- Quelle saison régit la forêt ?

\- …

\- Je vois que tu as compris. L'automne est entre la vie et la mort. Elle représente la partie la plus sombre de l'année, sans caractéristique précise si ce n'est la mort des feuilles et des végétaux.

\- Mais l'hiver aussi…

\- Non. L'hiver permet à la terre de se régénérer en attendant le printemps. Pourquoi crois-tu que les membres de la famille royale soient tous des fées possédant les attributs de l'hiver ?

Le silence se fit pendant que le prince assimilait l'information. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que personne ne le regardait en face. Il remarqua alors Stoïck, le regard baissé et les poings serrés. Il se rappela alors un événement survenu il y a longtemps et redirigea son attention vers le Gardien.

\- As-tu un nom ?

\- Il a cessé d'être important il y a des décennies.

\- Mais tu en as eu un. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas toujours été le Gardien.

\- C'est vrai, répondit l'auburn après un moment d'hésitation. Je suis devenu Fael suite à la mort du gardien précédant.

\- Donc, quel est ton nom ?

\- Il ne te sera d'aucune utilité, répondit le Gardien. Il se tourna vers Kida Majesté, je suis ici pour m'assurer que ces deux intrus retiennent les lois et que leur erreur ne soit pas reproduite par d'autres.

\- J'entends Gardien, confirma-t-elle

\- Hey ! Protesta Jack. Il n'a pas…

\- Ainsi, les traités stipulent qu'aucune fée ou fae ne doit franchir la frontière des chênes millénaires. Jamais, pour aucune raison que ce soit. S'il en est besoin, la famille royale se doit de contacter le Gardien sans toutefois fouler de ses pieds la forêt frontalière. En cas de non respect, le Gardien doit se déplacer jusqu'au palais. Et ce, il ancra son regard dans les prunelles bleues de Jack, afin d'éviter la mise en danger du peuple féerique et la destruction de son monde.

\- C'est exact, confirma Kida.

\- Je n'aurai donc plus besoin de me déplacer. Fury, Storm, nous partons, fit-il en se tournant vers ses chevaliers. Majestés. Il salua les membres de la famille royale avant de sortir.

\- Attends ! S'écria Jack. Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton nom…

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée comme un gong final avant que le prince ait put finir sa phrase. Un silence lourd plana avant que la reine n'intervienne.

\- Vous pouvez vous retirer. Nous reprendrons le conseil demain. Jack, Conseiller Stoïck, je vous prierai de rester encore un moment.

Jack lança un regard désespéré à sa meilleure amie mais elle ne put que secouer la tête avant de sortir suivie de tous les autres. Il resta dons seul avec les souverains et le conseiller.

\- Il s'appelait Harold, finit par dire Kida avec un sourire triste.

\- Comme…

\- Mon fils oui, fit le conseiller d'une voix rauque.

\- Il avait disparu, murmura Jack.

\- Il a été choisi, rectifia Milo. Le Gardien ou Fael, c'est la même chose.

\- Mais il n'a pas reconnu son père ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas réagi quand j'étais là. Quand il est arrivé peut-être ?

\- Non. Le Fael est entre la vie et la mort. Il est tenu de renoncer à ses émotions une fois choisi.

\- C'est pour ça que ses yeux sont aussi froids.

\- Exact.

\- Le Fael est donc la fée de l'automne. Qui était son prédécesseur ? Demanda le prince, changeant de sujet.

Le silence se fit encore. Stoïck le rompit avec un soupir étranglé.

\- Comme chaque saison, l'automne se reconnaît par une caractéristique particulière. Elle se retrouve chez les membres d'une même famille. Pour l'hiver, la famille royale, il s'agit des cheveux blancs et des pouvoirs sur la glace. Pour l'automne, il s'agit de la capacité à comprendre les habitants de la forêt frontalière et à faire barrière de sa personne contre la mort.

\- Comment ça… ?

\- Mon fils est mort à la naissance. Mais, après quelques minutes passées dans l'au-delà, il a ouvert les yeux.

\- Il a défié la mort, souffla Jack.

\- Oui, confirma Kida. Comme sa mère avant lui.

\- Sa mère était le Gardien précédant.

\- Oui.

\- Mais, je croyais que les Gardiens ne devaient pas avoir de sentiments.

\- Ni d'attachements d'ailleurs, renchérit Milo.

\- Alors comment ?

\- Le Fael se réincarne au moment d'une mort ou d'une naissance. Cela se produit quand le Gardien pousse son dernier soupir. Le nouveau porteur va en même temps prendre une inspiration. Dans le cas de Valka, ma femme, cette inspiration était celle de sa résurrection.

\- C'est impossible, nia Jack en secouant la tête.

\- Elle est morte pendant l'accouchement et elle a défié l'au-delà au même moment en revenant d'entre les morts, prenant sa première inspiration alors que le Gardien expirait.

\- Elle est donc partie juste après, conclut Jack.

\- Oui et elle a eu un règne de Fael extrêmement court. L'armée des terres mortes a attaqué quelques années après. Elle n'a pas survécu et Harold est devenu Gardien à l'âge de six ans.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a disparu.

\- Il est parti, corrigea Stoïck. Les chevaliers l'attendaient à la frontière.

\- Et vous ne l'en avez pas empêché ? S'énerva Jack en se tournant vers Stoïck.

\- Je ne pouvais rien contre des lois plus anciennes que notre monde, répondit-il tristement. J'ai du renoncer à la seule famille qu'il me restait. Tu penses que c'était par choix ?!

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir de la pièce.

Deux semaines plus tard, Jack se trouvait assis sur une des branches d'un chêne millénaire, les pieds se balançant alternativement dans son monde et celui du Fael. Il ne vit rien et ça ne le surprit pas. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il attendait en venant ici. Malgré tout, il pouvait sentir les regards des habitants de la forêt à demi-morte peser sur lui. Jack décida de les ignorer et se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de l'automne devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua une souche d'arbre mort. Un étrange va et vient semblait avoir lieu à cet endroit précis. L'albinos sut à ce moment que la souche était le palais de l'automne. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'envoler dans cette direction. Le Fael l'avait intrigué et il était difficile de retenir le prince une fois que sa curiosité prenait la situation en main. Il détourna la tête et après quelques instants, rentra au palais. Il ne vit pas le Gardien l'observer.

Venir à cet endroit devint une routine pour Jack. Au moins trois fois par semaine, il revenait prendre place sur le chêne et il étudiait la forêt pendant des heures. Le Fael était lui aussi au rendez-vous, dans l'ombre. Au bout de plusieurs mois, il décida de se faire connaître du prince. Le quotidien du gardien était assez répétitif. L'habitude sans fondement de l'albinos avait fini par intriguer le Seigneur. Un jour, il vint donc s'asseoir à coté du prince. Ils restèrent tout les deux sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Bien que surpris par l'approche du Fael, Jack n'avait pas protesté, se contentant d'apprécier la présence de l'autre et en profitant pour la détailler. Il se rendit ainsi compte que le Fael était plus petit que lui, la tête de l'auburn ne lui arrivant qu'à la mâchoire. L'aura que le Gardien projetait le rendait plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Finalement, quand le soleil commença à descendre vers l'horizon, Jack rentra sans prononcer un mot.

Ils répétèrent ce manège pendant encore plusieurs semaines avant de commencer à discuter. Au début, leurs conversations n'avaient pas d'importance. La pluie et le beau temps, n'importe qu'elle pensée leur occupant l'esprit. Bref, des dialogues décousus, juste pour parler, pour se prouver que l'autre était bien là.

Beaucoup avaient remarqué ces rendez-vous non officiels mais personne ne faisait de remarque. Et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, cinq ans avaient passé. Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, leurs réunions étaient toujours les mêmes mais ça leur convenait tout à fait. Jack avait mûrit cependant et il prenait son rôle de prince plus au sérieux. Mérida était maintenant officiellement garde royale et petite-amie de la cousine de la reine. Et un jour, Harold ne vint pas à leur rencontre quotidienne. Jack l'attendit toute l'après-midi, observant les nuages se former à l'autre bout de la forêt frontalière. Le lendemain, les abords des chaînes millénaires étaient strictement interdits. Une masse noire se tenait de l'autre côté, compacte et menaçante.

Harold observait les chênes depuis son palais. Il massa inconsciemment son torse, là où il avait reçu une blessure quelques jours plus tôt. L'hiver s'approchait de plus en plus et avec lui, la fin des combats. Voir les chênes commencer à se couvrir de givre le matin lui faisait penser à Jack. Il soupira avant de sursauter en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Vous pensez à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna pour voir Fury. Il releva un sourcil et fut heureux que son masque cache son visage, empêchant ainsi le chevalier d'apercevoir ses joues rouges.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je vous ai vus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec le prince. Vous pensiez que personne ne remarquerait la façon dont vous vous regardez tout les deux ? Nous sommes peut-être plus vieux que vous, des êtres d'un autre temps mais nous sommes loin d'être aveugles. Nous avons tous vécu cela, nous nous souvenons de ces sentiments. L'étincelle dans ta poitrine, le sentiment d'avoir été électrisé…

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit.

\- C'est faux. Cette règle, ce sont les Gardiens que se la sont imposée. Tu n'as pas à t'y conformer.

Harold sourit au chevalier avant de regarder le ciel, toujours rempli de nuages noirs.

\- Finissons cette guerre Fury.

\- Bien Monseigneur. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller embrasser votre prince après, ajouta le chevalier avec humour.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans le bras.

Les nuages noirs avaient disparus et la vie reprenait son cours dans le monde féerique. Après plusieurs jours à vérifier que tout fonctionnait dans le royaume, Jack avait recommencé à attendre sur leur chêne. Il pouvait observer la forêt frontalière et les dégâts qu'elle avait subis pendant les mois passés sous les nuages. Elle avait l'air encore moins vivante qu'avant sous les premiers flocons qui commençaient à tomber. Mais Harold ne venait pas. Alors Jack revint le jour suivant, et celui d'après et ainsi de suite. Mais le Fael ne venait toujours pas. Et un jour, une fée se présenta devant la reine, en pleurs. Elle expliqua aux souverains que son fils avait disparu depuis deux jours maintenant. Il était parti se promener et il n'était jamais revenu. Jack, qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône à ce moment-là sentit ses genoux trembler. Kida se leva et demanda à la fée de la suivre. Jack attendit que tout le monde soit parti avant de courir vers sa chambre. Sur son passage, une traînée de larmes qui devenait immédiatement des flocons avant de fondre sur le sol.

Et voilà, fini ! Bon, je sais que je termine sur une note triste mais bon, il faut de tout. J'ai fais du Fluff jusqu'à présent donc bon… mais c'est vrai que c'est triste et j'écrirais sans doute un autre AU avec des fées mais qui se terminera bien ^^

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages et des reviews pendant tous ces chapitres. Donc, biz à Alamane-kun, Angelyoru et SunWings ! Et bien sur, un plus que grand merci à ma bêta et coloc' pour m'avoir supporté et relu pendant ces deux semaines :) Donc un grand merci à Neila-louve !

Ensuite, pour **Paquerette-san** ; Je compte faire une série à part entière avec le Au Avatar et une suite pour l'histoire des loups-garous. Je suis contente que les one-shots te plaisent et je suis désolée qu'ils soient si court mais j'ai été limitée par le temps – – ' J'espère juste que ton opinion ne va pas redescendre avec ce dernier chapitre mais je suis une fan des happy-ending et je voulais faire au moins une fin triste. Par contre, cet AU m'a inspiré donc j'en ferai peut-être quelque chose. Si ça t'intéresse, fais-moi signe ^^ Biz !


End file.
